Council of Legends
by rakouta
Summary: Percy comes back to camp expecting his love not the minotaur and soon he discovers his powers and finds out annabeth left him for another and so he left to train and soon became the bridge for all pantheons and all gods and monsters he is the bridge of worlds and gods. About romance, adventures, betrayal, unity and struggles. out every 2 weeks. i do not own PJO
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

It's June and I'm just getting back from school to go to camp. I decided on surprising Annabeth and not telling her I'm coming so three hours after I'm done with school I'm on the road with Paul and my mom who is 4 months pregnant.

My mom is ranting about me staying safe and to IM her every now and then. Paul is just grinning and trying to stifle a laugh and I'm trying to convince my mom that I'll be ok. After the wars my mom made me promise on the Styx to

Always have a bag of drachmas on me and to call her every week. Just then I saw my favorite monster friend and the second monster I killed my good buddy the Minotaur just standing by the hill waiting and then he rushed at us.

I screamed to get out of the car and we did but barely I uncapped riptide and ran towards old ugly. He brought out his omega axe and completely ignored me and ran at Paul and my mom he slashed and it passed through them but my mother cried out and I screamed.

No one and I mean no one hurts my mother not twice I grew so angry my scream so defining and then 14 flashes came down from the sky and the world exploded in my mind I started sensing every element every molecule and every atom

In the air. Then a black hole started forming and it was made of fire, water, earth, air, and every other element you could think of and the Minotaur got sucked up and then died exploding in dust so dark it looked like ash because it was

And then I became the most heroic person ever I passed out.

Hestia's Pov

I was so thankful of Perseus Jackson for giving my throne including my brother hades throne back on Olympus. I had decided to ask him to be my champion when Zeus flashed in and called for an emergency meeting everyone flashed in at once

Poseidon looking distraught and hades looking paler than usual if that was even possible but he became paler and shot up from his throne and ran to Zeus and said to flash to camp and we did what we saw was beyond comprehensible and yet it was happening

Perseus Jackson was screaming so hard that the air compressed around him the a black hole made of every periodic element formed above the minotaur who was standing over a screaming Sally Jackson and passed out Paul blowfish Percy's parents.

Athena screamed at Percy to not unlock it that it would kill him no one understood except Poseidon and Zeus and Hades who were looking like an albino mousse.

Then lightning flared and it wasn't from Zeus no it was from Percy and the black hole grew larger and then sucked up the minotaur making him blow up in black dust that looked like charcoal Athena screamed for him to stop but he just fell over into Apollo's arms who ran forward and Poseidon told them it was too late that his soul burned up but then

Apollo said he was alive but barely and so he teleported away with Percy. Poseidon, Athena, Zeus and Hades looked shocked and then Poseidon ran to Sally and Zeus to Paul picking them up but Sally was struggling and I had to run over and calm her and then we teleported to Apollo's infirmary on Olympus.

I screamed at them to explain what happened after we saw how Percy's wellbeing was and his family was. Percy was in a bath made of water nectar and Apollo's magic but it was barely keeping him alive some cried when they saw him some tried to look stoic but failed. Athena sat down taking a chair and telling everyone to sit down

So we did. Athena started with telling us that the power Percy gained was called periodics and it evaluates the person that unlocked it from its eternal slumber and if it accepts you that person then becomes like Poseidon and Zeus and Hades combined in power. Collective gasps came from everyone and when they had proses the Information

I said well what if it doesn't accept him and I pointed at Percy.

Athena said what I didn't ever want to hear she said "his soul goes to the river of oblivion" everyone started crying at that and then we heard a splutter and saw Percy rise from the water and fall out of it to say "so fred did I die and go to the loonie bin for souls".

We started worrying that he had gone to the loonie bin but Apollo just started laughing so hard he fell over clutching his sides and gasping for air and in-between laughs and gasps he said "no Percy you just made a black hole of every element".

Percy the shot up and started shaking and gasping for air and then he glowed so bright even the gods had to look away and then out of the ground sprung gold, titanium, iron, nickel, copper, tin, aluminum, lead, silver and platinum and it wasn't normal metals it was Olympian metals and then once we looked on the ground sat a panting Percy Jackson.

Except it wasn't he was taller and his features seemed like it was worked on by the most genius artists and sculptors in the world and his eyes weren't sea green anymore they were instead a mixture of every metal in the world and it looked like gas was floating in his eyes making them look like metal but in gas forms and it was so beautiful all the men

looked dumbfounded and the girls were blushing so hard that it looked like they were going to be golden tomatoes for the rest of their lives except Aphrodite who was passed out with a smile so vibrant you could see she was dreaming about Percy in a lustful way.

Then he spoke in a voice that sounded like it was made from dreams "yo Fred why are you staring at me and why is there all this metal here" Apollo just smiled and made a mirror in front of Percy and he shrieked and passed out. We just laughed for a while and he woke up to us laughing and then he looked in the mirror again and jumped up and screamed at Aphrodite

saying to reverse it to make him normal and Aphrodite who had woken up just a while ago looked at him and drooled but said "hey honey I didn't do this but I wished I did cause I would literally get a prize for creating the hottest person in the world".

He harrumphed and sat down and said can someone explain this then and Athena did and with every word his eyes widened more and more and his mouth hung open then Ares said close your trap puck or you will catch flies. Every girl giggled and the men chuckled when Ares said that then he snapped out of it and muttered "I thought that he was joking" which caught everybody's attention to him again.

I then asked Percy who he meant but Percy shook of the question by saying he wanted a council meeting so he could explain and Zeus agreed.

Percy's Pov

When we got into the council room the voice he heard in his dreams spoke through him and said "all council members sit down and I will tell you the story" everybody looked shocked to say the least because I had never been demanding and because my voice was completely different yet they did and the voice or whatever made a throne of the most beautiful metals.

Then he started explaining who he was and everyone was shocked when he said he was the ocean of rivers the first river in the universe that chaos created and that if trained and I mastered the power then I would be as powerful as every Olympian times 3 and that got everyone riled up shouting that it was impossible and unacceptable.

But the voice silenced them by springing 14 large pillars of imperial gold and silver from the ground that Hephaestus shrieked at and asked if he could take them and the voice said he could and Hephaestus just shrieked and started collecting the metal blend pillars. The voice then said why he took me as his candidate and everyone gasped at what he said I took Perseus Jackson as my wielder for two reasons

one was because he has the purest heart of any demigod to ever live and secondly because he would of unlocked it without my help in approximately 2 months according to the fates" I then took control again and asked what I should call the voice and he said in my mind to call him aurum and I laughed at that and then said so your Reyna's gold hound then nice to meet you and the voice just chuckled¨

And said to tell them about the dream.

so I started telling them about it "so when I passed out I was starting to see Montauk beach and then I heard aurum's voice say my name and that I had gotten the power of periodic and that I surpassed the Olympians by a lot and then I started feeling like the world was under my control and then I woke up. I looked at everyone and the only one who wasn't shocked

And unable to cope with what I said was Athena who was weighting furiously. I then said something that stumped Athena "Hephaestus would you like the strongest metal in the universe to play with" he just nodded furiously and Athena asked "you can make chaos silver" and I nodded my head and said "but it isn't the strongest metal this is" I pulled out a diamond from the ground and made every mythological metal crush the diamond

and all gases in the periodic table surround it and then I lit it on fire and an explosion was heard and there in the explosion was 6 diamond bars with flecks of other metals in it and I said "here is the last element of the periodic table essence gem. Hephaestus fainted when he got it and I used 2 bars to combine into riptide to make the strongest blade ever and then it glowed and started speaking

"I am the immortal blade riptide the first essence blade to ever be created and I am the only one who will be able to speak as a human being" Athena ran over and picked it up and examined it thoroughly and the he said my brethren of blades and weapons come to me and I shall grant your one wish all the blades of the Olympians flew forward and into riptide and then a great light exploded from the sword and all the weapons stood beside it

and all said in unison except for riptide "we are the immortal council of swords and our master is riptide the first essence blade" then riptide flew out and said the weapons individual powers and when it came to Zeus Poseidon and Athena riptide said " Poseidon's trident I name you black sea and you are as powerful as your counterpart Poseidon,

Athena's spear I name you owl searcher you are as wise and knowledge as your counterpart Athena, Zeus's master bolt you I name maelstrom you as king of blades can increase you're lightning to the strongest now before you were put on a limiter but now let the white lightning free from its clutches and summon you power with you counterpart Zeus".

Everyone looked stunned and then the weapons flew back to their masters and when Zeus got his bolt white lightning crackled around him constantly and of all the things to do he chuckles and says "Perseus and riptide I thank you both from the bottom of my heart for giving us these great gifts and expanding our powers further and as a gift I shall let you do the thing which I would of never let any mortal do" Athena gasped and said " you don't mean"

"yes I do daughter I Zeus allow Perseus Jackson full access to the world and to study his powers and train in all and any art of combat" everyone gasped at that even me but I bowed and riptide and I said in unison "we accept your gracious offer" and the Athena said well isn't my daughter going to be allowed to go with you and Zeus said "Athena she is allowed if she wants but she becomes put under his care not ours" with that said Zeus shouted council dismissed.

I then ran to Apollo's temple and in to the infirmary to find Apollo telling my mom that the baby was killed in her womb and that it couldn't be undone and then I fell on my knees and started to cry. I didn't even know what gender it was and I would never know then I stood up and went to hug my mother and she was crying worse than me.

I stood up after a minute of hugging my mom and then said to Apollo "can you send my mom and dad to their homes and send me to camp" Apollo had a sympathetic look in his eyes so he agreed and sent them all on their way. walking down the hill to the big house I heard a loud bark and misses O'Leary was on me 2 seconds flat licking my face and getting me wet, when she jumped off me I saw Chiron coming towards me looking distraught and worried.

I asked him what was wrong and he sighed and said "my boy you are not going to like the news but if you have to know it is Annabeth" I became immediately alert "she left camp 3 weeks ago and left a letter for you" I got pissed so pissed I started making mini explosions and then 14 flashes arrived again. Hestia was by my side calming me in seconds then I said in an icy tone to Athena "where is Annabeth check on her now or god help me" I was interrupted by Athena flashing away and

Returning five minutes later with an expression of disbelief and fear she said then "Percy allow Hestia and the others to teleport you to a safe place so you don't destroy camp and I'll tell you ok?" I nodded my head and we teleported away with the gods to a loonie room with cushions on the walls and on the floor then I stood up looking around to see Athena on the verge of tears as she said "Percy I I'm sorry but Annabeth is in Greece with another man" at that she flashed away and I exploded.

Then the room darkened and metals and gasses and liquids exploded out of the blackness and it then engulfed me and I disappeared. I appeared at Montauk beach and I sat there crying for hours until I heard someone sit down beside me and I knew it was Hestia from the calming air around her.

the she said "Percy I recommend you leaving and training yourself and then coming back when you have finished your training and then going to the roman camp and retrying there" I nodded and said I would leave but she sat me down again and said " I would like to offer you to become my champion" I was stunned and said "thank you Hestia that is kind of you but I doubt I would be needing more power" and so I said my thanks but that's when she just stood up and kissed me on the cheek and I felt power surge into me

and so I whirled around and said "Hestia why did you do that" she giggled at my expression and said "now that you my champion you can heal things with the hearths power and summon home cooked meals" then she disappeared and said in my mind I expect a im every now and then".

I then saw what was waiting on me it was the three Olympians I felt the most respect towards except my father of course it was arteries, Zeus and Hermes they all walked forward and they all said "we would like to give you a gift for your travels"

Hermes stepped forward first with a shoe box of gold and he said "Percy when I started to make these I made one pair equal to my own and that is these" I stared at him not understanding up then he lifted the lid and there where a pair of trainers with wings at the heels .

I thanked Hermes for his gift and he flashed out. next to step up was Artemis and she said "Percy as much as I hate men you are different that is why imp giving you my blessing meaning you get partial immortality" I just stared at her stunned and looked over at Zeus who looked stunned

But he just grinned. I said " thank you for you blessing but I must ask why me" she giggled that is so not like her she just said "that's for me to know and for you to find out" then she vanished in a silver light.

then it was Zeus turn and he walked up and said "what is your favorite animal" I said to him it was a wolf and then he blasted me with light and said before disappearing "well think about becoming one and you will" I turned after that and made a doorway of gold and stepped through.

(9 years later)Percy's Pov

San Francisco can't believe that it's been 9 years since that day I teleport to where I carried Juno/Hera and changed my appearance and eye color and then ran over the highway towards where I met frank and hazel.

And who better to stand there and guard the entrance than Leo and piper, I grinned and said with authority in my voice for them to step aside and let their praetor pass. Leo jumped up and leveled his sword with my throat saying "the only praetors are Reyna and Jason but there was a son of Poseidon who became the praetor and he disappeared and no one has heard from him since"

I just laughed and pulled up my sleeve to show my marks and their eyes bugged out I changed my form quickly to myself and said well it's good to see two friends.

Leo and piper jumped me and started crying and saying that they missed me I just laughed and hugged them and then stood up and said "Leo piper I need you to keep my identity a secret ok and then changed my appearance and erased my tattoo" they just looked at me in awe and confusion but happiness was there to and then I said that I was posing as a new demigod and they then understood they took me to the Tiber and we crossed it and went straight to Jason and Reyna.

I saw Jason and Reyna at a cafe and they were talking to each other I sent one of my many pets there direction to listen in on their conversation and I was surprised hearing that Reyna was telling Jason if she had a chance to redo everything she would never let me slip through her fingers. Jason just laughed and said "you never stop loving him did you" she sighed and said that I was just different.

that's when I walked up and said Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Jason Grace and they looked at me shocked and curious and I just laughed and said "you know Percy said you guys were interesting but I guess he overstated it a little" Reyna looked shocked and shot up knocking over the chair she was sitting and nearly screaming "what did you say about Percy you shit".

I just laughed and said "no he was right you are something Reyna" Reyna blushed and said with barely controlled rage "where is he?" And I just grinned and said " if anyone in this camp can defeat me in a fight I will tell you his location" she screamed at me and said that I'm on and to meet her and every cohort in the arena in an hour and I just grinned at her and said "you know Percy did think you were beautiful he just couldn't leave that backstabber of a girlfriend" she blushed and then attacked him with a butter knife but Percy just drew riptide and said " riptide just keep her occupied and I'll met her in the arena in an hour" and he replied by saying "yes boss".

I sighed and said to him in his thoughts to not become like blackjack he just chuckled and started defending against Reyna whilst Leo piper and Jason looked shocked recognizing riptide and when they heard him speak their mouths just dropped and I walked away.

LINE BREAK

1 hour later Reyna's Pov

She stood in the arena explaining everything to everyone many gasped when I said that our opponent knew Percy's location. That's when he came in and just disappeared and where he stood was an onyx black and red wolf and every jaw dropped.

He just turned back into himself and laughed so hard he gripped his sides and gasping for air I was amazed by his laugh it was the best thing I ever heard I mentally slapped myself and said "what are you, a son of lupa?" He just smiled and his giant canines showed making everyone gasp as he said "funny you got it just right Reyna, Percy guessed right to".

I said "it isn't possible lupa is a maiden goddess" he just grinned and said that if someone managed to beat him he would tell them that secret including where Percy was and I just smiled and said "cohorts get ready" he smiled and pulled out a pen and said to it to defend and then pressed his bracelet and from it sprung a katana which just fell to pieces and the blade parts just hung together by a thread through the blades I just laughed butt he just looked ahead and started using the katana like a whip and I gulped seeing how long its reach was and I knew he had more than that whip hidden somewhere I them screamed "go" and he pulled in the blade pieces to make a full blade and screamed to the heavens for the council and they flashed in as he started slashing and basically decimating the whole roman camp in just minutes me Jason Leo and piper where left and we were scared for our life when he said "all the gods know me by the name periodics and you know me as Percy Jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

He shimmered and there stood Percy and he was smiling I just fell to my knees and cried not of sadness but of joy.

then he said "my pets and the council of the first kitsune appear and show people our might and power" and from out of no there stood 13 foxes around Percy all with nine tails and then a Pegasus flew down from the heavens but not just any Pegasus it was the first Pegasus to say I was shocked when he summoned his pets was just the tip of the iceberg when 6 sets of wings sprouted from his back and then for them to disappear and he to become a human fox with nine tails and he looked like the most innocent fox ever.

But then he changed into a werewolf fox with nine tails intact on his body and he said to the gods "council of Olympus behold the power of the most powerful beings in Japanese myth and my masters and friends".

To say the gods were shocked was nothing compared to what I felt he had said I was beautiful and interesting but so what I was not going to give up this time I was going to make him mine one way or the other he would be mine.

I snapped out of it ready to run to Percy but Hestia started walking over and slapped him he chuckled and said I missed you to Hestia sorry for not iming for 2 years but I was so far from America so I couldn't send any" she stared at him and deciding he didn't lie she hugged him but Percy turned back to the cute little fox boy and hugged her back.

I ran over and hugged him and then sent a knee to the gut which he blocked and chuckled at my feistiness he cupped my face in his hand and leaned in and I followed suit and then when I closed my eyes he whispered "if you want me you're going to haft work harder than that" he leaned back kissed my cheek and then ran as fast as he could to hide behind Jason.

I blushed so hard from embarrassment and anger that I looked like a volcano had erupted on my cheeks I scowled at him and walked away but I hadn't even taken two steps before he picked me up bridal style and said to his pets to do what they wanted. The kitsune turned into humans and Pegasus flew away and Percy said to the gods "bring every demigod from both camps to the council room and I will tell my story from these 9 years.

Percy's Pov

When we all were teleported in front of the council I summoned a chair of essence gem and 6 medium size cat beds and summoned my kitsunei who laid down in the beds one bed was large enough for two to sleep on and the last one which was my favorite of all my kitsunei was Void who shrunk down and laid down on my lap.

The gods looked uncomfortable and Zeus said for me to tell them first which countries I went to and I said Egypt, Rome, Greece, Africa, Japan and lots of others but I couldn't remember all of them so I just said my favorites and continued with my stories bringing out all my weapons and accessories and there were many my katana whip, blade rang, pan pipes, bow,

Spear and shield, hidden blades and throwing knives, a dagger from Tartarus, my naginata and my extra sword which were all essence gem blades able to summon one of my periodic powers.

I then told them about what I learned and how I beat Draco and Lelantos and gained wings also how Draco accepted me as his rider that is when all hell let loose and they demanded to speak to the legendary dragon and he spoke to them for a minute before going back to much needed sleep. I continued and told them about how Lady Chaos captured me and told me that I should go meet different mythical deities and how she gave me full control over the mist which brought an uproar from the Hecate cabin but Zeus silenced them and I continued and I said I met over 12 different mythical deities and how I got blessed by them because there respectful domains of power where crumbling due to the Greeks and Romans controlling so many domains that the other deities weren't needed any longer in this world some gods looked guilty at that statement so he told them what he did with their essence and made them into the "Hope of Legends" a gem made from all the essences and the wishes of their races.

I brought the gem out of my pack and levitated it over to the hearth and said "gods and demigods alike know this if you wish from this gem it will grant your wish but only if your wish is selfless and used for the purpose and safety of others" they all cheered and I shouted for Leo and Jason to step forward and they did I said to them to wish one thing for each camp and that be their wish which would grant them 2 more wishes and only two because you only get one wish every lifetime.

They did as they were told and Leo wished for a camp border as strong as the one at camp Half-Blood for camp Jupiter and it was granted and Jason wished for that both camps get an unending supply of metals of all kind to be forged with and made into weapons to protect each and every camper and that wish was also granted both boys were met with standing ovations and applause but both boys just looked sheepish and looked to the ground for the most part.

They walked back to their seats and I continued my story and said in detail how I recovered Pegasus in Greece and how I got my kitsunei as I explained about my encounters with my kitsunei I flashed back to those times

FLASHBACK START

I'm in japan on Mount Haku a couple 100 miles from Nagoya

I'm so tired I've been walking for hours trying to find shelter and finally I find a nice open spot where I can put down my camp. I pull out a bed sheet that goes poof and out comes a tent and it's nothing special just like any other tent would be but the inside is a penthouse it has everything that I need and so I go to bed and don't worry about putting up my usual defenses and just fall asleep.

When I woke up I felt something on my chest I look down and on my chest is a 16 year old girl with fox ears and 9 tails but her fur on her tail and ears is black and has small white spots in it. I jumped out of bed and had a sword leveled at her throat in less than a second but she just yawned and stretched and opened her eyes and I just got lost in them I lowered the blade and fell on my knees and felt like I wasn't worthy of her presence she just smiled and said in an angelic voice "Percy my dear boy you need not fall under Eros spell your stronger than that"

I looked up to see her and her beauty take me over but I fought it and stood up with wobbly knees she takes my hand and I nearly fell over from the touch and she buckled a bit too she just looked at me in wonder and then said "Percy do you know what that shock was" and he shook his head because he didn't trust himself to speak she sighed and said "the river of love have bound you and me in eternal love and it doesn't end there the rivers have decided you will have 5 lovers" I was shocked but steadied myself thanks to the fox girl.

I stuttered out "wh-what's y-your name? She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and he would have gone to Elysium if he hadn't heard her voice say "Void" he froze and started to freak out and she noticed and he said with fear in his voice "your mom says hi and that you should not fall in love with anyone for if you did she would kill that person" and she paled and said to herself "shit" Percy chuckled and said "yep shit is the right word alright".

Void's Pov

Even if I just met Percy I feel the strongest connection to him than I have had with any other person and I'd be damned if I let my mother kill him.

Then I said to Percy "Percy let's just train you first then search for the other four and we can worry about it then

FLASHBACK END

Percy's Pov

Everyone was shocked and stunned when void transformed into her 16 year old from and started to bite and suck on my neck saying in-between bites to get her something to eat he chuckled and made 3 PBJ sandwiches appear on a plate and gave it to her and she smiled and kissed him and then took the plate and faced the council with a content look on her face.

Aphrodite ran over and touched his hand and nothing happened she pouted and sat down with a grumpy look on her face I decided to cheer her up and told music to go sit in her lap two seconds later he trotted to Aphrodite who looked intimidated and said "eh- Percy I'm sorry I just… she couldn't say more as music jumped and she screamed and he laid down in her lap and grew to accommodate for the extra choushinie surface which was Aphrodite's thighs. She sighed and relaxed and smiled at him before scratching music behind the ear and music liked it a lot. The foxes snorted and barked at music but music let out a melodic growl that put the other foxes to sleep except void who was in fox hybrid form and was stronger than all the foxes combined so she withstood it and I smiled. I finished telling my story 3 hours later after a lot of interruptions from Athena and void kissing me I managed to finish it. He started getting up and leaving but was stopped by Hestia and Reyna who both took my hand I buckled and screamed to the sky when I regained my balance I looked at the two who were both blushing furiously and I said "so you guys love me huh" and they stared at the ground and blushed even further he just took void in his hands in her baby fox form who was sleeping on the chair and went arm in arm with Hestia and Reyna to Hestia's palace to talk this over with them.

Hestia's Pov

When I walked up to Percy, Reyna followed me all the way there and took his hand when I took it Percy nearly fell face first but he caught himself before he got control I saw Aphrodite stare longingly at me and Reyna.

He stood up and we both blushed and looked to the ground and when he said "so you guys love me huh" we both blushed so hard that it was like fire was burning on our cheeks but he just picked up Void and then took our arms and pulled us along to my palace. When we stood at the door I opened and he walked in and said "well care to explain why you did that because if it didn't work then you wouldn't know anything and I would know you like me so" Reyna looked at me and we looked away from Percy and I said "we didn't think about that".

Void then transformed into the fox girl hybrid and jumped Percy and he just kissed her and I felt so envious it probably showed on my face and I heard someone laughing the sound was of an angel and by the gods it was beautiful. When I walked forward Percy took me into an embrace and said what I wanted to hear "the binding wouldn't have worked if we both didn't love each other" I cried tears of happiness of knowing he loved me and Reyna heard it to and she broke down.

Percy just picked us up and laid us on the bed and went down to get Void but she had teleported up into the bed and said quickly "the rules of the binding is that the people Percy binds with share him and even if you don't love each other you will later on in the future" and then Percy walked back without his shirt and I grew hot and just wanted to touch him but I restrained myself from doing so when he laid down and pulled Reyna, me and Void closer and we all fell asleep.

LINE BREAK "Lemons"

Percy's Pov

I woke up around 8 in the morning and felt someone grinding and feeling on my cock, I looked up to see Void playing with my cock and grinding her wet panties against my leg. I asked with a lustful expression "Void are you horny perhaps" she shrieked and woke the others and she just blushed furiously and both Hestia and Reyna asked what was going on I just said calmly "Void here was grinding on my leg and playing with my dick".

All the girls blushed furiously and I just started getting up but I was pushed down by Reyna who jumped on my stomach and leaned down and kissed me and I gave in. I felt something grab me and I looked down to see Void playing with herself while Hestia had pulled down my pants to reveal my 9½ inch dick.

When it flopped out it was only partially erect Hestia just gasped but grabbed it and started pulling her hand up and down and by then me and Reyna had stopped kissing and she started staring at me with lust in her eyes conveying what she wanted without words.

I just accepted this and knew that they all needed relief from the looks on their faces so I went with it not thinking about if it was wrong or not so I just grabbed Reyna's shirt and pulled it over her head and stared at her lacy black bra which were perfect. She looked at me nervous and said "what is it Percy a-am I not wha-what you expected".

She bit her lip and I could see she was nervous and so I said back that she was what he expected but he got lost in all of her and so he continued to unclasp the bra and saw her breasts flop out and he just stared at her breasts which had to be D's with no sag and he couldn't help but stare he then snapped out of it and grabbed one breast and started fondling it while suckling the other.

That's when I felt something close around my dick it was Voids mouth and she sucked like only a goddess could whilst Hestia fingered herself and played with my balls. I just let out a moan and bit down on Reyna's nipple making her arch her back and moan loudly.

Which made the other girls look jealous and so void sucked harder and Hestia one of my hands to Reyna's displeasure but when she bit down again she moaned and so Hestia stuffed my fingers in her pussy and I just fingered her and put in more fingers over time.

I moaned and bit down on Reyna's nipple hard which broke her nipple and I drew blood and she screamed while I moaned and came in Voids mouth and she drank it greedily sighing after she had drunk it all both Hestia and Reyna looked annoyed that they didn't get to taste it and they started saying something but was cut short of someone saying "well I knew Hestia and Reyna where going to be your lovers but my daughter was a surprise" in a deadly calm manner and I had only heard that voice once before and you did not want to anger her it was fucking lady chaos and she looked pissed beyond compare and screamed at them to freshen up and meet her downstairs I five minutes and we all did.

LINE BREAK End of Lemons


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

I'm trembling and shaking in anticipation of getting killed by Lady Chaos but Chaos is just ranting so far then she stopped and turned to Reyna and Hestia and said "my dears I don not blame you for this you are free to go" and when she did Hestia teleported her and Reyna away and then Chaos turned to me.

I visible gulped under her gaze she just said calmly for me to stand up and put out my hand and so I did, not wanting to contradict her at that moment. She grabbed my hand and I buckled and fell to the floor and then turned over to a face full of love and concern but it wasn't Void's face no it was Chaos's face and I paled and begged "please don't kill me Eros did this not me please Lady Chaos".

She just smiled and said "remember what Eros blessing did it showed you who would be loyal to you and no one else and it only worked if they loved you and you loved them even on the smallest bases" I started relaxing and then after a minute stood up and said "well then I-I guess we were decided on from the beginning" she laughed and it was so beautiful and smiled back at her then sat down with void then jumping on my lap and she just started sucking on my collarbone.

I was weak there so I moaned and Chaos wasn't happy with us and she hissed "Void as much as I love you we both are sharing him so don't hog him" Void just grinned at her and stuck out her tongue like she was a 5 year old who just won a major battle and Chaos just walked over to us and slid down next to me and I looked at her and said "well let's just play a prank on her then" and she turned into her fox form with her amazing tails.

Void growled and tried to turn back but couldn't and she started snapping at Chaos and growling but Chaos didn't even flinch and just grinned at her "you can't turn back for 10 hours so have fun". She teleported away but just before she could I grabbed her and said in the most commanding voice ever "**_Summon all the Olympians and turn her back to her normal self"_** she looked shocked but 2 minutes later all the Olympians where here and Void was back to normal sitting on my lap nibbling on a PBJ sandwich she then vanished when the Olympians started asking me why I summoned them.

I got up and said to them that I wanted to ask them to grant my request that would benefit all of the races on this planet they looked quizzical but said that they would grant the request. So I said what I had been waiting to say since Luke died "release Typhon and let me fight him and kill him" they looked shocked but before they could say anything I said quickly "I have three times the power of the gods so please let me".

They just stared at me but my father was the first one to snap out of it and scream at me "never in my life will I let you fight him" I just looked at him and said that I had not much more to do since I had done the most you could do and with the power I possessed I could kill him, Zeus nodded and said "if you wish to I shall let you but that is your choice Perseus not a request from us just so you know but I shall grant your request".

I thanked him but all the gods just then snapped out of their shock and screamed "what!" simultaneously so loud you think Kronos could hear it. I just smiled and said thank you to Zeus and said that he could release him in the ocean and he would build a platform to fight him on.

I walked out of the house to spend the day with my girlfriends and just have a peaceful day before fighting Typhon.

I walked to the throne room thinking of what I could do with them when Aphrodite said in my mind "Percy you could take them to Rome and go to dinner there and then have a picnic in japan on mount Haku where you met Void" and when she said that I knew she was right and I thanked her mentally.

When I opened the throne room door I saw the girls sitting at the hearth all talking about me, that surprised me so I walked up and asked what they were talking about they all blushed and looked down except Void who jumped me knocking me to the ground and nibbling on my collarbone and then stopped to say "we were talking about you Percy but you knew that already because you heard us before coming in didn't you".

She looked at me with a smirk and I laughed whilst the others blushes deepened I nodded and looked at all the girls blush so hard it looked like their cheeks were on fire. I pulled Void up and she jumped on my back and clung to me and asked why I was here and what I wanted to ask the Olympians the others looked expectant I just smiled at her and said "it's a secret" they all pouted and I said to them that we were going somewhere and I summoned a door of pure gold and water swirling around each other.

The girls stared at it in awe and I said "so are you going to go through or am I going to drag you threw it" they didn't hesitate walking through it and when I came through last with Void still on my back I saw the Pantheon just a few hundred meters away. They then ran up to me and asked what we were going to do and I told them that we were eating at Trattoria del Gatto Bianco they shrieked at that and I said I wasn't finished and continued by explaining that we were going to japan at mount Haku to have a picnic and to talk.

When I was done I was jumped by 4 girls that were saying that this would be the best day ever and then we started walking around Rome until we reached our restaurant which I had made reservations at.

When the waiter had showed us to our table and given us our menu the girls started discussing what they were going to eat and I just looked at my menu before I decided to take the homemade rigatoni and pesto with some local brewed wine and the girls took Ceaser salads and some assorted meats with the same wine as me.

Under the time we were eating we talked and joked and had a great time with each other then came the question I feared and it had to be Hestia of all people who asked seeing as I didn't allow her to be in the meeting she said "why did you ask the council to meet you Perseus" and that's when I knew I was screwed.

I said it so quiet that only Void barely heard with her keen senses she shout up and slapped me and then said with barely controlled rage "don't you dare fight Typhon" I just smiled and then the girls burst out with lots of rude choices of words pointed at me.

But in the end I got them to understand and we left the restaurant and walked through Rome until I said it was time to go to Japan at that Void squealed and jumped on my back and I summoned a door to the mountain.

When I step through I see all the girls sitting on a blanket and talking. I walk over and say "what do you want to snack on" both Reyna and Hestia said breast chicken sandwich but Chaos and Void wanted PBJ sandwiches so I made a basket out of woven gold and silver and I summoned the sandwiches in the basket.

When I sat down a handed out the girl's sandwiches and got out my own ham & cheese sandwich we started talking about how life was and Chaos told us about how she created the universe and rivers.

It was around 2 when they started falling asleep so I teleported us back to Hestia's house and put them on the bed and then lay down falling asleep me too.

LINE BREAK

Percy's Pov

When I woke up I felt the girls laying around me and they were so cute I had to restrain myself from playing with their hair. I decided to teleport to Hephaestus and ask him for a mini camera that couldn't fall of your clothes so I could film my fight and then put it up on Hephaestus TV and the other Olympian channels.

When I knocked on his mansion a robotic voice said "state your business" I said back that I'm here to see Hephaestus about a camera and the voice said "acceptable reason sending request now pending, pending, pending he says your welcome in" I just walked in and said when I saw Hephaestus "get rid of that voice and give it a real voice that thing is just creepy" I shuddered and Hephaestus just laughed good heartedly.

He gave me a mini camera and said "their showing the fight while it happens anyway but I hooked this up to the live feed so that we could have multiple perspectives" I smiled at him and said to let him out in an hour and id be ready.

I teleported in the middle of the sea of monsters and created a platform 500 miles long on every side that was pure essence gem so the ground didn't break and then waited meditating to the sound of the waves.

Line Break 55 Minutes Later

It was 3 minutes left until they summoned him and the one way iris messages had already been put up. I was walking around when I heard a rumbling and earth cracking and soon after I heard the water being broken by something and the being that was rising from the deep stepped up on the platform and then said "Perseus Jackson I see you have finally awakened to your destiny but I will not be defeated easily".

I grinned but faltered when he spoke of my destiny I amplified my voice and said "what about my destiny?" he laughed and said I would have to figure it out on the way and then he said something that surprised me "Percy Jackson you will be a formidable opponent and I think we should both get something out of this so how about if I lose I make you my the god of all monsters and I fade whilst if you lose I go free and swear on chaos name to not harm any being and not go against Olympus is that an acceptable agreement".

I stared at him then 14 voices screamed in my head to say yes and so I did and we started our battle I conjured my katana and my 12 kitsunei not wanting to have void in the fight then I summoned my 6 pairs of wings I got from defeating Lelantos and flapped them and flew up to fight and so I did the battle raged with blows to perfection with precision and power but it didn't seem to face him much when my kitsunei started attacking him so I started summoning pillars everywhere to bend and incase him in metal and then melt to burn his body but he only pushed out of the sphere that became a new sun with the pressure and heat I made it with and sent it typhoon who just swallowed it.

He proceeded to strike is first blow and attack me cutting a gash on my thigh and then trying to decapitate me but I just teleported behind him but the heads of the monsters on his body bit and snapped at me but a python head nicked me and I could feel the venom seep in for a second before Typhon swatted me to the side and started attacking repeatedly but for him to be interrupted by a wave crash into him.

I stood up disoriented and dizzy but I then heard aurum's voice say "unleash the power of the rivers Percy you don't just have the power of the periodic table you have the power of the rivers now use it!" I screamed an ear-splitting scream and then floated up transferring my pain and dizziness to Typhon who wailed and screamed "what did you do b" but he didn't get any further as I cut him in half and doubling the pain he felt.

He started to flicker and sputter before I took away his pain and said that he had lost and to answer his question I had gained the power of the rivers. Typhon laughed and said "Perseus somehow you manage to amaze anyone with your unimaginable power however as we agreed you will now become the god of monsters and I give you my home and my country of monsters to rule over and do as you wish" he started chanting and then he dissolved and I fell starting to feel the godhood I got opening gates and doorways to untold places and I felt power surge through me before I passed out.

LINE BREAK 2 Weeks Later

I've been hearing voices for the past two days it feels like and I couldn't feel my eyelids or let alone move them. When I tried it felt lifting the empire state building and then some but finally my eyes fluttered open and I heard 4 people gasp and shout my name which made 14 people rush in and gasp to.

I didn't know what they were gasping for but I sat up or tried to anyway I was pushed down by Apollo who was checking my pulse and my vitals until he said I was fine and that I could get up and move about but I had to take it slow but when he said that 4 people jumped me and hugged me so hard I nearly passed out.

I looked at my 4 girls and smiled at them and they looked like they had been crying constantly with red puffy eyes and worried faces but I just smiled and said "so guys what happened after I defeated Typhon" the gods smiled and Poseidon said "son what do you remember" I smiled and said back that I remembered more pain than when I bathed in the Styx and they grimaced at that.

Zeus spoke after what felt like eternity staring at me and said "Percy you became the god of monsters, you are a god" I paled remembering the deal with Typhon and I said "so you going to kill me now or what" the Olympians said no whilst my girls screamed yes.

I went paler than hades (if that's even possible) and gulped loudly the girls grinned at that but Chaos spoke up "the Olympians are half right you are a god but you are as strong as a minor primordial and that is with you untrained" the gods jaws dropped.

I went paler and turned my head slowly to the gods who were looking at me but they all seemed to be talking telepathically and then Zeus said tentatively "Percy um how should I say this if you want we are inclined to give you a place on the council for not only defeating Gaea and Kronos but defeating Typhon the gods strongest enemy and making him fade and to that deal we might add some domains that have never been exploited before"

I stared at him with a face so dubious that it not only surprised myself but made the gods laugh so hard that some fell over laughing so hard that they had to clutch their sides.

I then started to sputter out words and finally when I regained myself I said "do I have a choice in the matter" the gods looked at me and then all of them said at once "no" I sighed and said that I accept.

But then Chaos said "Percy a Primordial is here to Visit you" I frowned and said to welcome him in to my surprise it was Pontus and he wasn't looking to good. He spoke up and said "Percy Jackson would you let me fade and become the primordial of the Seas and Waters".

I couldn't speak and just nodded and he smiled and started to fade and then he floated into me and I felt how the seas were crashing against each other and the wave's crash against the shores.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me and then I finally asked why they were staring at me and Poseidon just summoned a mirror out of water and I jumped and stared at myself but it wasn't me.

My face had become more ferocious and my eyes were slits like a monsters and my eyes were their normal cloudy all metal color with fire in them but the fire wasn't crackling and rising no now they were going in a constant wave motion with sea green specks in the fire. My hair was longer nearly to my shoulders in a barbaric way with flicks of red, sea green, and gold and silver I was so shocked and when I looked at everyone all the girls were blushing and the guys were looking at me jealous of my new and improved features.

I smiled and said "guys I think you were going to do something that" they looked at me and Zeus just groaned and Poseidon just jumped me crying saying he was so proud of me and I couldn't help but smile.

Zeus just huffed and said "Perseus Jackson we welcome you to the council of gods and we bestow upon you not including the domains you already have yet still we bestow on you the domains of the Periodic table, swordsmanship, heroes and Loyalty".

Then they all said bowing "all hail Perseus Primordial of the Seas and Waters God of Monsters, Swordsmanship, Heroes and loyalty we welcome you to the Council of Gods" then they all stood up and I felt barriers yet to be explored and discovered open in my mind and explode with information.

I smiled and said "yo Fred catch" I then fell over into Apollo's arms and passed out".

Poseidon's Pov

I just saw my son be made the primordial of the Seas and Waters and I couldn't be happier for my son. I was still miffed about Pontus fading but I was happy for him. I knew that Thalassa's fading was hard on him and now he could finally meet his wife in centuries of being forced to be away from her.

I'm scared what being the god of monsters can do to him but I have to have hope that he will wake up and be strong for the troubles he has to face. Then Chaos said something that made me even more proud "oh everybody when he became a primordial he became as powerful as my two strongest sons combined and so because of this I have decided to make him the bridge of the councils and make him the leader of the Primordial Council and an Olympian.

That brought a lot of complaints and discussions for the next few days but in the end we decided on a solution.

Percy's Pov

It feels like I'm having Déjà vu because as soon as I woke up I was jumped again and Apollo was checking me cut I was fine actually I felt better than fine I felt great.

Than when he said that I had to be at the council meeting for the ceremony of becoming a new Olympian I just nodded at him and said I would be there in an hour.

So as fast as Apollo left all the girls started screaming at me for killing Typhon and just leaving them in the bed without a letter or anything. I smiled and said if I would have left a letter you would use all your powers to forcibly remove me from where we fought. They huffed and I knew I was right then I told them to help me to the throne room.

So they helped me up and we teleported there and in front of me were the hunters, both camps and the amazon there were also all the minor gods there and they were staring at me with slack jaws and awed expressions I just chuckled and walked forward to bow before the council and they all stared at me with happy and genuine smiles on their face.

Then Zeus spoke up "I Zeus give you the offer to become the bridge of the councils including the Primordials and kitsunei and any other deities Councils. So for your bravery against all your escapades and Typhon we offer you the title Perseus the Primordial of Seas, Waters, Monsters, Periodic Table, Dragons, loyalty, betrayal and Heroes"

Every mouth was agape because of me becoming a primordial and all the domains I was getting but I was as shocked and I asked why I had all my domains as a primordial instead of a god.

They said that I had been requested to be full Primordial to suit the primordials needs as leader and with that I thought about it for a good minute before someone said in my mind "if you don't choose this I will kill you" knowing It was Chaos voice I visibly gulped and said "I accept your gracious offer" with that every god and minor god and chaos to blasted me so that I was officially the newest primordial of my domains.

When the light show ended I heard someone scream and run at me and what I saw made my blood boil and stone to crack and swords to appear pointing at the person and she still didn't stop so I shot the swords at her and trapped her then she started crying I screamed and trudged over to the girl and when she looked up I saw the crying face of Annabeth Chase and everyone could feel and see the power pulsing from me.

Chaos had to scream at me that I would destroy every planet in the universe with Tsunami's and floods if I didn't calm down. It took me a minute but I managed it in the end and then I hissed with so much venom in my voice it made everybody cringe and lean away from me

"Annabeth what the fuck are you doing here" she looked at him with guilt, sorrow, remorse and pain but she said "I came to get you back" and then the hole room was filled with my laughter and when Apollo heard that he fell over rolling around crying and laughing and the Hermes joined in soon after then all the gods and demigods and amazons joined in laughing so hard nearly everyone fell over.

She started looking worried at my rolling form and when I got back up I released the cage and said "if I crumble to a heap of your touch then I know that you are the last one but if I don't then that means Eros blessing didn't pertain to you" she jumped at the chance and clutched his hand he just stood there nothing happening.

I smiled at her and said "Annabeth when you left me for that man in Greece I spoke to Eros to make him destroy my love I still had for you but when he did that he also gave me his blessing which means I will have 5 lovers and seeing as I already know who the fifth is" I knew when she backed away crying and falling to her knees that she accepted defeat and then I said "this is was Eros told me, Space, Nothingness, Roman, Fire and Brains.

Those were the five words and I have the first four but the fifth would be you or another person with brains" that's Athena realized what I meant and groaned involuntarily but I laughed and said "Athena am I really that bad" she just got up from her throne and made her way to me and grabbed my hand and I fell face first into the ground but Athena caught me and said "you are one sly bastard Perseus Jackson".

I just smiled and replied that it wasn't my doing and that it was all Eros and I asked Aphrodite on her input she grinned evilly at Athena and said "for the bond to be made the people have to love each other even the slightest love for each other are accepted and that is why Athena worked and not Annabeth because both of them loved each other whilst only Annabeth loved Percy".

That's when Annabeth couldn't take anymore and ran out and I just said to Athena barely audible but she heard "are you going to accept it or not because I can take it away for you it's your choice" Athena's smiled and looked away and replied that she didn't want me to severe the connection.

I smiled and said to Zeus that would like to make my throne myself and asked the god of theatre if there was going to be festivities or not and he just laughed at the joke and said that we shall commence the party when I made my first creation and made my throne and so I made my throne from monster pelts with sea green in it and swords and a hand with a swirl in the palm on the fur and it was made of drachon bone and teeth as armrests and a cushion made of nemean lion pelt to sit on and when I sat down I could feel the surge of power and once I had created my seat everyone chanted for me to make a new monster breed.

So I started creating two different monsters and I saw everyone staring in awe at wolf so white it shined and with nemean lion pelt hide and razor sharp teeth and a scorpion tale 1, 5 feet long and with a poisonous flaming tip that could penetrate nemean lion hide and it also had 8 legs that all had essence gem claws that could retract into its body.

Then my second monster was a sable tooth tiger with essence gem teeth and he was larger than any tiger and had a 9 tails that were a flame on the tips with Greek fire and scales made of pure onyx colored essence gem and on front legs where large dragon wings with a curved spike every 2 feet and they were also essence gem and he also had a giant black upwards curved horn at the dragons nose.

Both were magnificent creatures and the dragon was well over 12 feet long and with a wingspan of 15 feet and the wolf was 8 feet long and bulky but yet soft and both were the same height as a human and they were gifts to people I cared for deeply.

I said to the crowd for Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo to come forward they tentatively did and stared into their respective creatures eyes. I said to Nico "Nico for the service you have done for me I give you the Spectris the tiger dragon and for Thalia I give you Lupus ad Austrum the nemean wolf.

They stared at me and then I said to the to recite what I say "I say your name pledge to protect my guardian and friend with my life and I wish for my guardian to accept" they said that and then they glowed and I said in monster tongue for them to say the same and they obliged and said the words in their partners head.

Both Nico and Thalia accepted their partners pledge and then I gave my monsters the ability to speak as a human speaks and they said to the hole room "we are led by our partners but our god and creator are we and forever will be loyal to" then I said out loud for everyone to hear "these creations are made of three domains my monster domain, my loyalty domain and my heroes domain so they are as skilled at combat as any hero and as loyal as I am and as monstrous as any drachon.

Then I said all their titles and in the end I said Nico first Monster rider and Thalia first Scorpion rider they both bowed to me but before they could I shot up and said in front of every god and demigod to never bow before me as I never want to feel superior to any being. They all cheered except the Olympians who frowned and stared at him with questioning looks but then I said that Nico and Thalia's partners became my very own monster bracelets that could command monsters and store them in the bracelet as a deployable army then both Spectris and Austrum shrunk to baby size and jumped their partners who were walking back to their seats with awe and love in their eyes and I could tell they looked forward to bonding with their partners. That's when Clarisse stood up and said to Percy to make a monster species loyal to heroes as a pet or partner like Thalia's or Nico's and a round of yeah rose from the crowd and I said to the gem floating in the center if it agreed with the demigods and it hummed a melody that was cheerful.

I laughed and said the gem was on their side and I started making the creature that would be the pet of every demigod. It had a body of a griffin with a 1 feet thick and 3 feet long tail with a merman tail and wolf head and 3 horns going from the nose to the in between the bridges of its eyes and the horns were serrated and sharp made of silver and celestial bronze horns, claws and teeth with scale skin which was blend of black and white and wings coming from the paw and ends at the top of his front legs and his skin is as strong as drachons scales.

With it created I said duplicate and three copies were made one I gave to the hunters one to the amazons and one for each camp and said "these are immortal Lagiacrus these are breeders once you ask them for a specific type of Lagiacrus it will make it to your specifications such as a list that come with them and it give your Lagiacrus the same ability's as you and when it bonds with you they automatically connect to your brain and you can speak to each other.

They are used for every travel sort as flying, riding and swimming in any of these needs and yes there is a birth time and amount for every 6 months so the amount is 50 every 6 months and that goes for every breeder oh and if you abuse these creatures do it at own risk because they are only loyal if you show the affection and kindness or not they have the right to kill you and start a colony in my monster country which will be open for people to visit and come for certain quests for new or stronger pets if that is all then let's party.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus's Pov

All the gifts and the no bowing rule Percy made for the demigods were so selfless and kind that it made the gods look bad for not coming up with the gifts earlier.

But every god even me went and thanked him for making the gifts for their children and future children but he just waved it off and said that it was nothing then every god still thanked him and he just laughed and said it was no problem and that he was willing to take a list with specific monster abilities and styles to anyone who wanted of the minor and major gods every god had a design within minutes and Percy made all of them in baby form and gave them to the specific god who ordered the specific monster but after all the major gods it was my turn and I decided that my pet should be made of lightning and look like a tiger with blue eyes and 6 lightning bolt tails and lightning imbued teeth and claws.

Percy just grinned and took a sip of drink and grinned waved his hand and there stood a fully grown lightning tiger with 6 tails of lightning also claws and teeth of lightning imbued essence gem but what scared (yes scared) Zeus was the slit eyes which were blue with lightning flashing threw them and it wasn't yellow lightning no it was white the most powerful of all the lightning that he could only make recently thanks to Percy, it was also crackling with white lightning flying across its body.

He saw Percy grin and he asked how he got it to be the most powerful lightning and he said two words "Thor's blessing" I just stared at him and lifted his hand and it was wreathed in white lightning. All the gods gaped but I just shook my head and said "you never cease to amaze me do you" he replied with a casual "well I try" and I just laughed and thanked him.

Percy's Pov

im on my way back to my palace that i just connected from the monster dimension i heard footsteps from behind me so i turned around so i could see who it was and i was surprised to be jumped and teleported to the edge of tartarus and when i look at who it was that took me here and i felt betrayed, confused and hurt worse than i did when annabeth left me it was Reyna.

"Reyna what are you doing and how can you teleport it's not possible for you" she laughed not a normal laugh no it was an insane laugh that just said "I'm crazy" when she stopped laughing I heard her mutter.

"The twice over savior shall fall

To the pit full of all

Face foes worse than death

Monsters and dragons

Raised from there eternal rest"

And then she pushed me down the pit

Apollo's Pov

I'm running to Zeus and when I do find him with his pet talking to Hera and Athena I collapse and green smoke comes from my mouth and I then wake up but I know what I said

"The twice over savior shall fall

To the pit full of all

Face foes worse than death

Monsters and dragons

Raised from there eternal rest"

Zeus screamed for a meeting and every god and demigod and the four girls that were left teleported to the council room for an emergency council meeting and when Percy didn't appear Hades shot out of his seat and teleported away to everyone's confusion and then 2 minutes later he returned with an unconscious person on his back.

It was Reyna and when everyone saw this Zeus asked why Hades was dragging her. Hades let go of her and sat down on his throne and told them why he teleported away and how he heard her say the prophecy and then push Percy in the pit.

At that everyone gasped and sent Reyna glares of hatred and the girls were trying to kill her but were being held back by Ares and Hades. They all fell into despair and the kitsunei were summoned and they started growling when Void explained what happened to their master.

That's when Reyna started to stir and looked at everyone and laughed maniacally and said in a voice so deep and dark that you could see shadows protrude from her mouth and steal all light and that's when she spoke and said "well children you don't bow to your great uncle" Chaos screamed at him saying "Erebus leave and what did you do too Percy!" he just laughed and smiled at his mother and said "well well mother me and Tartarus feel undermineded for becoming weaker than that boy and he was made not born no less, that hurts our pride" that's when we saw the darkness spue out form Reyna's mouth and she collapsed and I ran forward and heal her.

Sometime later when she woke up she started asking where Percy was and Zeus said calmly because he knew that Reyna didn't intentionally do what she did "my dear Erebus took over your body and pushed Percy down into Tartarus"

Percy's Pov

I heard cheering and monsters screaming and roaring in anger and excitement I started seeing flames and hellhounds snapping at me and when I saw that I jumped up and turned into my kitsunei wolf form and roared and pulled out my katana ready to attack and what do I see oh yes I'm in an arena.

And I remember being told that in Tartarus that there was an arena that monsters fight in and is led by Perses Titan of Destruction. A voice came from everywhere reverberating and escalating in volume as it says "we are here to present a demigod you all hate with a passion and that is why the defeater of typhoon and my brother and my mother shall fight Tartarus and Erebus.

After he defeats the king of hellhounds and the heralds he will then meet first Tartarus and then later Erebus so here he is the infamous Perseus Jackson. He feels the platform he is standing start to rise and a second later he stands in front of the monsters roaring in his wolf kitsunei form drawing riptide speaking in its mind and tell it to protect me and then the biggest fucking hellhound on earth starts coming out of the ground it is at least 30 feet long and 50 feet tall and 25 feet wide and bulging with muscles and a crown on its head.

That's when I saw him howl so loud the whole world must of heard him and suddenly 3000 hellhounds appeard and snarled and yapped at me and that's when I roared and I saw portals ripping the air and out came Draco and 50 kitsunei all representing Void and the other twelve kitsunei on the council and then I heard the scuffling as 3000 monsters met me and my group I just bounded threw and slashed and whipped and clawed and bit in the monsters slowly but surely making my way to the king of hellhounds.

When the other kitsunei jumped after me and taking what I left and Draco taking what they leave I soon stand in front of the so called king of hellhounds and I transformed to become a hellhound of the size as him and because I did that I decided to intimidate him so I grew until I was 90 feet long and 70 feet tall and 50 feet wide.

I saw the fear in his eyes and so I jumped him and honestly he was the easiest fight ever in less than 30 seconds he was dead and the stands were cheering and I saw two people I knew very well run towards me but they were stopped as I turned back to wolf fox form and the guards stopped and Perses screamed and I just howled in the night.

When a few seconds of my howl had been heard millions of other howls from all over the world and I felt links start to form with all the hellhounds in the world and I could feel how they were feeling also how healthy they were and so with that Perses had calmed down from his burst of anger and said that I would be fighting the heralds who I had a vague memory of Annabeth telling me about them and I just screamed in my head to forget about her and remember the info.

I remember that they were made of six element one was metal the other fire and another air, earth, water and lightning and that they were as powerful as the big three together times two and so I knew that this would be easy because the plan I had was risky but might work.

In the old times the Olympians defeated the heralds by combining them with each other and when they did that their bodies worked against each other and imploded. They started forward and they all attacked and tried to combine them but it was extremely difficult and tedious I had only combined three of them when i got slammed into the wall and i knew that it would get harder and harder the more of them i connected.

I sprung hitting metal knocking metal over and I threw him at the combined heralds and he melded with them the only ones left were water and earth and when earth started summoning shards of rocks to fly and attack me I knew what to do and so I sprung him and then threw him into water and then when I regained my balance I jumped water/earth.

Next thing I knew I was standing in the heralds and so I forced with all my might to fly into the heralds that were left and we imploded I screamed and dragged myself up and I knew that I now had a stronger control over all sorts of fire, water, metal, air, earth and lightning increase drastically and that's when the fates spoke in my mind and said that I was the primordial of elements now.

That was it Perses screamed and out of the ground came a man and I knew instantly that it was Tartarus and before we could engage each other he said "Perseus you know that if I or you lose we get the others domain and the one who lost fades and goes to the void.

I nodded my head and ran at him slashing, stabbing and swinging my blade like I was a tornado of sharp and pointy things he just blocked or sidestepped every blow but then I started making the earth crumble and create fissures so lava could pour out and when I saw the lava I instantly threw it at Tartarus and he got covered in it.

He started screaming in agony then when the lava had slid off of him he looked like a sunburnt tomato times a hundred with all the blood and muscle tissue you could see. He started taunting me about how he would kill me whilst we fought and I got just angrier and angrier but I snapped when he said "I wish Erebus had stayed in that girl long enough for me to get my hands on her and fuck her sensless".

I was pissed I just rushed him and summoned all the metals and elements in the world with all the gases to and I discovered something that I could unlock and I knew that I made a new element and I was going to use it. Out of the ground shot millions of small tendrils of metal that was made of every gas in the whole universe and every metal in the universe and every liquid in the universe to create Damask Blood Gem that swirled around me and shot towards a shocked Tartarus and ensnared him I ran quickly knowing that he could break free if he used a lot of his essence and he didn't want to risk that so I sliced at every free space and then drove my blade straight though his head and then the chords fell away and rapped loosely around my legs and arms and then I plunged my hand in Tartarus chest and gripped his heart and pulled it out so he couldn't reform.

Then a glow of gold came from his body and he faded away and I became the new primordial of Tartarus. I heard a roar and saw Erebus jump down and he started stalking giving me the same deal as Tartarus but then he said something that got me mad "It's too bad I didn't get to play with that Reyna girls body before I had to push you in it would have been fun to play with her and even torture her if she didn't comply to my wishes".

Now he did it my anger was already at and all time high and that broke every barrier in my body and I felt my connection with the rivers of my powers especially the ocean of rivers expanded in my mind and my power level increased expenetionally and I could see that I was transforming, into what I didn't know.

Then a voice said "you are becoming the ocean but only for a short time but I will give you a dulled down version of this to use later on if you would like" and when I heard that I knew that it was Aurum.

I turned into blue super nova contained in a human form and I flew at Erebus who looked ready to shit his pants so hard it wasn't even funny. I slammed my fist into his gut and kept punching repeatedly for what felt like hours but was just seconds and I had already pulled his heart out and crushed it and thrown the remains into the arena but I kept beating his body and destroying his soul so he was sent to oblivion but sadly I felt weaker and I knew this form would disappear and I would have to escape with what power I had left and take my two friends with me I flew over and grabbed the two friends from my last trip here in Tartarus.

It was Bob (Iaepetus) and Damesen I unfurled my wings from my back and shot away with Bob and Damesen holding on to my hands. I was navigating to the deepest part of Tartarus to find an exit because my new found knowledge over shadows and Tartarus told me there is and exit there.

That's when Draco forms in the air speeding ahead of me, I screamed at him what was down there and he just roared back in dragon tongue "my brethren I will free you soon we shall be flying around on the flying islands of dragons"

I realized what was down there and it just shocked me that the dragon race could still be alive let alone their islands. We all start getting closer to a giant crevis and Draco just dives downward.

I start to see fire and I hear roars of happiness and that's when I saw the dragons.

Void's Pov

I had been moping around Olympus for the past 2 months and so had the other girls mostly Reyna but we tried to cheer her up and she seemed to brighten up because of that.

We were all in Percy's Palace which by the way is amazing what with the monster guards and it looked like Hogwarts just 3 times as big and there was all together 68 training areas and pools there was even a stable and bank vault.

There were three giant rooms for a mail system and a flying dock that had flying boats in that were as big as a battleship. There were so many rooms you could fit an entire army here and still have room to spare.

But we all were in the garden when I felt to immortal souls enter the void and it was the two bastards Tartarus and Erebus then Chaos shot up saying we had to call a meeting and so we teleported to the council room that had all the Olympians there already the only one missing were Athena and Hestia that had been with us at Percy's home.

Zeus's Pov

I was in the council room having a meeting when Chaos, Void, Reyna, Athena and Hestia teleported in and said that two Primordials had faded and that their domains had been shifted to another person.

I screamed at them to tell me who and where it happened and Chaos told me it was Perseus and it happened in Tartarus that's when Hermes said that we couldn't call it Tartarus anymore.

Everyone was giving him a questioning look and he said "well I mean Percy is the new Tartarus so it should be Perseus instead of Tartarus" and he burst out laughing and so did Apollo and I asked them what was so funny and he said that try imagining Percy as a hard and evil person and that's when everyone started laughing because that image would be ridicoulos and unbelievable.

Percy's Pov

The dragons of all genders and sizes and specimens where there and when Draco landed all dragons bowed and then everyone else landed, me, Iapetus and Damasen all rolled and when we landed and we were instantly surrounded by 50 dragons I asked in a cautious voice if Draco could tell them that we didn't want to hurt them and so he did.

The dragons were hesitant nut they backed off and so with that Draco started walking and we just followed and what we saw was amazing and wonderful and awe inspiring.

It was about a half an hour later when we reached a giant door which Draco pushed open with little effort and so we went in to a council room much like on Olympus but there were no seats instead there sat 10 giant dragons who were made of an element each and when they saw Draco they roared and then bowed their heads low and Draco just roared back which were met by every roar of every dragon close to the council room and so Draco went and sat in the middle and said to me in a low gravely voice that was laced with respect and gratitude.

Perseus Jackson Primordial of Seas, Waters, Monsters, Periodic Table, Dragons, loyalty, betrayal, heroes, tartarus, darkness and Shadows I offer you a gift for what you have for me and brought me to my home sadly my race can not live long on our islands I have seen the conditions and if you grant my wish I shall help your cause" all the dragons looked stunned that I was a primordial and they quickly bowed their heads and said all att the same time "my lord we welcome you".

I told them that I would do whatever I could to help them and their islands. He tried to smile at me but it failed and so he said "I wish that you move the islands here up to your domain and let us live in the land of monsters and in exchange we shall give you a position on our council as your mission states that you should do and so you could become the gem dragon".

I stared at him and tried to snap out of it but couldn't when some time had passed Iapetus nudged me and I cleared my throat and said back to him "I would be honored of the council spot but I can't move your islands without having to claim them as my own property and that would go against you and I don't want that".

Draco chuckled and said "my friend and rider what you own I own that still means that even if you take claim of the islands I and the council still own it with you, I give you this position because you are the only one I trust to be my second hand on the council seeing as the gem dragon is the second strongest dragon".

I smiled and said "well then gather all the dragons in the council room and then I can move the islands to my domain" " 20 minutes later all the dragons were in the council room so Draco just told me to start the process and I did.

I started chanting in a language older than greek and the ground started to rumble and then a flash of light spread through the room and I collapsed and sighed and said in a hoarse voice "well welcome to the land of monsters" and after that I passed out leaving behind a worried Damesen and Bob.

Draco's Pov

When I opened the doors I looked out to see the sky and the clouds above us and when I looked down there were a giant amount of lands and seas and monsters everywhere and that's when I heard explosions from the other islands and I saw water explode from the ground and fill the lakes and make waterfalls down to the river under us and I saw how the water from the waterfalls splashed down into the river and scare a bunch of deer and elk that was drinking from the water and from the water came ten humps and then I serpents head swimming around in the water that's when I heard behind me all the dragons cheer and run out and fly to the different islands.

I looked back and saw Percy just waking up and looking at me with a grin and I laughed a laugh of happiness and relief and said top him to stand in front of the council and we would give him a dragon form for him to turn into so he stood in front of us and we all said to him our thanks for bringing us here and then we started chanting and his form started flickering and bubbling and then he grew to become a dragon and then gas enveloped him transforming him into the second gem dragon.

When our chanting was done we heard a roar so beautiful that any dragon of monster would be jealous of it and from the gas stepped a dragon made of every gem possible even the 2 strongest and most magical gems and metals in the universe Damask blood gem that was the core of magic in is body and essence gem which made up his claws, teeth and the horns protruding from his head.

We all bowed and said all hail Perseus the gem dragon bridge of councils and primordial of Seas, Waters, Monsters, Periodic Table, Dragons, loyalty, betrayal, heroes, tartarus, darkness and Shadows and so when he roared again it still sounded beautiful and that is when all Percy's girlfriend and the gods teleported in and my thoughts which Percy could hear were "man you are so fucked"


	5. Chapter 5

Apollo's Pov

When we heard the roar and Chaos jump up and say to grab each others hand we did and she teleported us to Percy's domain I knew something was upp and when I looked around I saw 12 dragons an I realized that they were the dragon council and in the middle stood the most beautiful dragon of them all with the most beautiful and intoxicating roar of them all but when I saw how the girls were looking at it and how I looked panicked and scared out of its mind that it was Percy I just screamed with laughter and so did Hermes and I said through gasps and laughs that he was whipped and when he said "shut up Apollo, hi girls I missed you and Reyna I don't blame you at all I know it was Erebus doing and I sorta should turn back right" all the girls nodded and I knew he was fucked which made me laugh harder.

Percy's Pov

When I turned back to human all eyes were on me and a few gasps were heard and I looked down and saw that my fingers were like claws and I looked like I had an soft aura around me and then when I looked up I saw 4 angry looks and 1 look of remorse and I couldn't take it I looked away but ran to Reyna who started crying and I hugged her hard and she hugged me back and cried into my shoulder saying sorry over and over and me saying it wasn't he fault and it was ok.

I was ripped away from Reyna to get punched hard in the gut and slapped 3 times from each of the girls and then screamed at me for disappearing and I just laughed and said that I didn't mean to and I also said that I had found and joined a new council.

They all stared me and said no shit dipshit and I just laughed at that and turned into my hybrid kitsunei form and then said "void can you unseal the last barrier" everyone except Chaos and Void looked confused and asked which barrier I grinned and said this barrier and felt the barrier for my kitsunei form lift and let me turn into a kitsunei fox and so I did and I was a raven black fox with white paws and blood red streaks in my fur and ten tails with flames at the tips indicating that I was the kitsunei leader and all the gilrs jumped me and started petting me whilst both councils looked surprised and awed.

Then Zeus chuckled and said "you never cease to amaze us do you Perseus and I just yipped and wagged my tails and said "I try" and everyone just jumped and looked at me which I laughed at and it looked funny for a fox with ten flaming tails to roll on the ground laughing like a human being and soon after everyone joined in.

LINE BREAK

Sometime later after I had explored my domain and moved my castle to my domain and introduced myself to all the monsters and set down 5 rules that went like this.

1: no one is allowed to kill demigods or gods who come to my domain 2: everyone is to help their fellow monster 3: if you leave here and kill mortals then you cannot return for 30 days for every mortal except if they are evil than you are free to kill as many as you can find 4: only kill evil humans and not innocent 5: come to me if any problems arise

The monsters listened and understood the rules and then I explained that I would be building an arena and a camp for monsters to train and compete if they would like which got many more roars of approval from the monsters and dragons and then I said that I want 100 of the strongest and monsters to step forward to build the monster council and 10 of the weakest to be judges of monsters deaths and were they go after death seeing as I would be making an Elysium for monsters and a new Tartarus for bad monsters.

That is when all dispersed and all that was left was the monsters I had asked for it took a while but for the Council I had the following

The king of lions *Garm

The first empousa *Leanu

The seer wolf *Delphus

The serpent dragon *Leviathan

The forest angel *Alfar

The king of scorpions *Magyr

The mother of all phoenixes *Pheora

The sun tiger *Sole

Pegasus father of all pegasi

The first Dragon elf *Daina

Jack Frost Son of Poseidon and Thalassa

And the Judges were

The wolf of life *Trea

The wolf of death *Deror

The wolf of rebirth *Resto

And there was also another which was a red and black fox serpent that offered to be one of my servants and I knew then that he would be a good friend so I said he was welcome to be friend and companion but not servant and he cheered up at that and slithered up my back and curled his tail and body around my neck and I freaked and asked what he was doing and he just settled around my neck and then a shirt and cloack that was raven black with streaks of blood red appeared on my body with raven black combat boots and raven black and blood red combat pants and all together I had a cloak all the way down to my shoes that was torn to the bottom giving the cloack that dangerous look with military pants and a shirt that had some holes in it with combat boots with metal tips and a serpent fox around my shoulders and my shoulder long raven black hair that now had blood red streaks in it.

I looked barbaric and dangerous at the same time and I liked it then I said to my subjects that I would be creating an army of demigods and monsters so if I picked out a demigod for them to work with and if they would they be ok with that which none of them had any problems with and then I said " I will be creating the arena, camp, judging house, council building now so you can all settle and start training once I had built them and I did and so the arena was like the colleseum in Rome but 2 times bigger and a camp the size of 10 football pitches and then the judging house would be underground so I built a temple that had an elevator down to an area for training the monsters that were dead and wanting rebirth and judging area and the last thing was the council house that was a floating island that was like Olympus but it was bigger and more extravagant and 12 thrones for the council and 11 houses for them as well and you just had to wish to be there and you got teleported there.

That is when I said to them that I had to leave for a meeting with the gods and so they vanished all but Jack and my new friend who said his name was Afrit and that he was a fire spirit and I chuckled and said "well Jack I see you want to meet our father and the council if I am correct" he chuckled and said that he wanted that and to ask me something.

"sure man whatever you need" he brightened up at that and then said "I wish to get some new clothes and meet some other humans because I got stuck here and then made a monster which means I'm the first human ice spirit" I replied to him that I could give him some new clothes now and that he could and would be allowed to see the outside world.

I then flashed him a new pair of clothes and he looked amazing with his white hair and ice blue eyes and ice blue and black streaked cloack and pants with boots made of ice and essence gem and the cloack edges had essence gem around it and a new staff made of essence gem, oak and ice that was flowing like water and then I said "your welcome now lets go" he looked awed by the clothes and then took my hand and we teleported to outside the throne room and I said Afrit to put an aura of fire around us and for Jack to put one of frost around him and then we both put our hoods on and then I asked him what his favorite animal or bird was and he said "my favorite bird or animal had to be an owl because I love the night breeze and the sky and when I look to the sky I always see an owl" so I started shaping the picture of an owl that had ice feathers and essence game talons and beak but the feathers were as soft as silk and it also had an aura of frost around it and vuala there was the owl and it also spoke to us and said it was called Freya and then it jumped up on Jack's shoulder and he replied with grin towards me and we stepped inside.

I started walking to the middle of the throne room getting looks from everyone and then Zeus said "what is the meaning of this you are not allowed here now leave before we all make you" I just said back "well that isn't nice to say to a fellow council member and his friend and then both Jack and I took of our hood revealing our faces and our pets looking at every person before looking at Zeus who was looking embaressed and Poseidon who said with a broken voice "jack" and Jack just smiled back and I transformed to my godly height and Poseidon tackle hugged his other son and Freya flew over to the newly rezised Afrit and me and perched itself on my thrones armrest.

Poseidon started crying and asking where Jack had been and Jack said "well ever heard the folk lore of Jack Frost the ice spirit" everyone looked at him in shock and so the owl flew over to them and sat on Jack's head and said "well I was not part of those stories but I'm called Freya the second hand of the king of ice spirits" and that is when Jack screamed at me and asked me why he was the king and I just grinned and said back "well as you are a lord on the council you are the only ice king in the land of monsters".

He just gaped at me and then smiled and thanked me but asked why I chose him and I stated that you are as free as the ice and snow and as cheerful as kids in a snowball fight. Then dad launched himself at me and thanked me for finding his long lost son, I just hugged him back and said that it was no big deal and then he went back to his throne and Jack looked at me in a can I go to my father sort of way I just chuckled and waved my hand he then ran and jumped up into his dads lap and Freya sat on the armrest and was prooning herself.

Then Zeus started with the formalities and then asked me to replay everything and to help explain the prophecy and so I did and then when I was done Athena said "well then the first and second line are self-explanatory and the third means that you would fade if you lost, the fourth means that you would make the two new councils and raise them to power again".

Then I asked jack how old he was and Poseidon said instead for Jack "2957 years old that's how old" and so I asked if there had been a council in that time and he said there had been but only for about 2500 years and then it fell apart and the leaders went to get rebirth and they became everyone that I chose but then there were only ten of them and that he and I were new additions in the council. And so I started explaining to the council my ideas and then I got two ideas one to settle conflicts while one to raise the amount of protection for all the councils. They seemed intrigued but I told them my ideas and said "well my first idea is that married Olympians share domains to an extant whilst sharing domains some couple may grow closer in their marriage and that conflicts between the two are minimized so to make the council meetings shorter and without so many arguments" all the Olympians looked taken aback and Zeus and Athena seemed to be pondering the idea and then Zeus said it should be taken into a vote and so it did it was 3 to 12 and the one against were Hera, Ares and Aphrodite.

So as the idea won Zeus blasted his bolt and then a lot of people changed appearance and the one who changed the most because he became more defined in his face and more handsome whilst his crippled leg didn't need its brace and he grew a couple inches and Aphrodite jumped out of her throne and ran to Hephastus and shrieked with happiness and kissed him and they made out there and then and then when all was quiet and calmer I said my second idea.

"I would wish to start a group the same as artemis but they don't need to swear of the other sex and they hunt in groups with monsters and other demigods also they can be both genders to join and would live in my domain to train their group and themselves"

Everyone was so stunned except Artemis who was fuming in anger and was about to jump me when Zeus said "so they would be partially immortal and could be like an army for all the councils and a co-hunter group and would go under orders of you and every council is that correct".

I smiled and nodded and asked it was to much to ask for, Zeus just chuckled and said "no it is ok I see no fault as long as if any council plots against each other the group is not allowed to assist any group whatever the request maybe" I smiled and said that was what I was thinking and so with that I asked if me and Jack could leave and go recruit some followers and Zeus nodded and said council dismissed. That's when Artemis jumped me and screamed that I was trying to undermine her and her hunt and make them look weak and I just looked calmly into her eyes and said no and no so let me go now Artemis I need to go.

She did and she still looked pissed and said "if you ever do any of those things intentially or not I will destroy your group at once you hear me" and the she flashed out leaving me with a couple annoyed girls and a smirking Jack.

"Hey girls so how are you today" Void just ran up and started kissing me in a manner that said "Fuck me Fuck me now!" and I couldn't but I knew I had to or she would kill me and I knew it. But I kissed her back and said not now another time and then hugger her giving her a letter and a kiss on the cheek and then I ran to Jack and Freya and teleported us to New Rome and appeared with my hood up and jack by my side with his hood up to and we heard the warning bell ring and I just smirked when I saw all the romans running to us I smirked and stood there relaxed and calm.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's Pov

I was freaking out we were surrounded by romans with spears pointed at us and Percy was just calm and cool and I was sweating ice cubes. Then the spear in front of us opened and there stood a guy in a purple toga and he was saying "if you are enemies of Rome leave if not then show your face and so Percy did and there were collective gasps and everyone lowered their spears and were about to bow when Percy flared up and said in a demonic voice "what have I said about bowing" and they all visibly gulped and one said "you didn't want us to bow because you didn't want to be superior" Percy smiled and said "what is your name" the roman looked Percy in the eye and collecting his courage said "Damien son of Draco king of Dragons and Serpents" Percy said in a voice of admiration and respect "my you look like your father but without the dragon features and I gotta say he has been holding out on me" all eyes met Percy's and he said to them all to meet him in the mess hall in 20 minutes with every camper.

I was walking around in New Rome with Percy who was taking us to the mess hall and seeing as I hadn't seen any building in a long time was amazed and awed by the architects designs and as we got nearer to the mess hall we heard talking and shouting and then we walked in and went to stand in front of all the romans who were around 1000 roman demigods and we only needed 200 from each camp but when Percy started talking no one questioned anything and he said "all of you know that I became an primordial and that I was thrown into Tartarus but what you don't know is I defeated and made Erebus and Tartarus fade giving me their domains and so because of that I also found the seven floating islands of the dragons and set them free to live in my domain now I am making a group like the hunters of artemis but you are divided into squads with monsters and other demigods to hunt monsters and protect other demigods now I need 200 hundred volunteers and 20 of them will be leaders of the groups now you will gain partial immortality and you need not swear of other genders seeing as I will be picking mixed genders so those who would like to join me grab your thing and meet me here in 10 minutes about 250 people got up and ran away and got their stuff and came back.

10 minutes later 250 people were standing in front of me and Percy and he said "all of you I thank you for your assistance now to join say this" "Perseus Jackson Primordial of Seas, Waters, Monsters, Periodic Table, Dragons, loyalty, betrayal, heroes, Tartarus, darkness and Shadows I pledge myself to you to never betray and to never harm my comrades and the councils I shall work and fight with the monsters of my patron and I do this for the good of man, I ask for a power to use and control in battle to fight and to heal with and let this bond show my loyalty to our cause".

When everyone had repeated what he said he said that he was going to teleport them to his palace in his domain and that Greeks would be coming to join them soon and they nodded and then disappeared and then he grabbed me and said "good job there man I think I got you a date later if you accept" I just nodded and said that I would consider it and so he pulled up his hood and so did it and then grabbed his shoulder.

Nico's Pov

I was just getting ready for dinner with my two sisters Felicia and Lisa when two people teleported on the Poseidon table and in seconds they were surrounded with people holding swords and Chiron calmly asked what and who they were the two laughed and the one with the ice looking cloack pulled of his hood and Chiron gasped and jumped him and started hugging him and the boy with white hair and ice blue eyes hugged him back and said "hey Chiron it's been what 2940 years right" Chiron just cried and hugged him tighter and the girls were all giggling and swooning because he looked so handsome and cheerful and then the a ice blue owl screeched and said "you left me how could you do that fucking retards the both of you" they both laughed and the one with his hood still on sounded a lot like Percy and then he pulled his hood of and a lot of people gasped at his dangerous and barbaric looks and how he had a fox skin around his neck but it wasn't a skin no it was alive and it just didn't have legs.

I jumped him and punched him and said "you fucking bastard you couldn't tell me you made it back" he just hugged me and said sorry over and over then when I was done I pulled away and he said to the crowds "amphitheater 10 minutes" everyone raced out and I just looked at him quizzically and he just smiled and led me, Chiron and Jack to the amphitheater.

When 10 minutes had passed he and Jack stood in front of the whole of camp and when Chiron had introduced them both Percy stepped up and said he was making a group similar to Artemis's hunters and that you didn't have to swear of relationships and that you would work with monsters and demigods in groups to do your work and he needed 200 at least to join and that was good because there were 3000 at camp and as quick as he was finished explaining me and my sisters and 500 others raised their hands and Percy smiled and said that we should go pack our bags.

I was on my way back when Lisa and Felicia started drilling me for answers on how Percy was and other stuff and I answered as best I could.

5 minutes later I had my stuff and shadow traveled to the amphitheater with my sisters and we saw all 500 demigods waiting and when Percy saw me he begun explaining the rules and the ranks you could be placed in and such then we took his incredibly long pledge and got teleported to a castle three times the size of Hogwarts that was in front a lake and had waterfalls falling from the sky and flying island with dragons were the waterfalls were coming from and then we heard Percy say to follow him and we walked to the castle and was met by 200 romans that Percy said signed up and there in front of them was a demigod kneeling in front of a dragon and the dragon was speaking to him.

The demigod looked up and transformed into a smaller version of the dragon that stood in front of him and they took off together to the floating islands. We all walked in the castle and saw nymphs bowing to us and saying they would take the bags to their specific room and so they did and then Percy stopped when a boy with wings landed in front of him and said "thanks Percy I needed that" Percy just laughed and waved him off and said 20 names including mine Jason's, Leo's, Piper's, my sisters, Malcolm's, Frank's, Hazel's and the Stoll's and he said the rest could go explore the castle.

He said that we were to follow him and we did until we reached a high tech futuristic battle planning and strategy room and told us to sit we all did and he started explaining how he wanted all of us to be some form of leader and he gave us all a rank the ranks were as followed

Leo: Master Smith

Piper: Monster Hero

Jason: Monster Hero

Nico: Monster Hero

Malcom: Strategist

Damien: Monster Hero

Lisa: Monster Hero

Felicia: Monster Hero

Connor: Assasin

Travis: Assasin

Frank: Monster Hero

Hazel: Monster Hero

Simon: Monster Hero

Kim: Alchemist

Jamie: Monster Trainer

Harper: Hero Trainer

Devon: Strategist

Madison: Monster Hero

Cameron: Strategist

Jaden: Monster Hero

When he was done he said that everyone who wasn't a monster hero could leave if they wanted to and they did.

Percy then teleported out and then came back with eleven monsters and one by one they went to one of the eleven demigods. The pairings whereas follows

Piper: The forest Angel Alfar

Jason: The king of lions Gram

Nico: The serpent Dragon Leviathan

Damien: The dragon She-Elf Daina

Lisa: The king of Scorpions Magyr

Felicia: The Seer Wolf Delphus

Frank: The first Empousa Leanu

Hazel: The mother of all phoenixes Pheora

Jaden: Pegasus the father of all pegasi

Madison: Jack Frost Son of Poseidon and Thalassa

Simon: The sun tiger Sole

Percy started explaining that he and these monsters are the council of monsters and that you are their companions and friends at that some blushed and some laughed and smiled at me and then Simon said "what's in the box Percy" everyone looked at the box on the ground and saw that there was a giant box there.

Percy smiled and said "well as you are companions in battle and leadership the monsters have given you a gift which I am to present to you each so Jason I give you the rapier of the lion king and he handed it to Jason and when Jason unsheathed it looked beautiful next was me and I got the obsidian katana of darkness and it too looked magnificent.

Simon got the burning agony that had fire surrounding it. Piper got the angel dagger and it looked like a small angel's wing that was super sharp. Frank got the cleaver of blood which was rather brutal looking.

Madison got an oak and ice staff that shone with frost. Felicia got the double sided scythe of sight that let out an eerie glow. Lisa got the double sided khopesh of poison that had poison dripping from the blade but it never hit the ground.

Damien got the chakram of fire and the edges had small flames on the blade. Hazel got the hook swords of ashes that were as black as night. Jaden got the bow of flight and it looked like Pegasus wings.

After everyone had looked and examined their weapon he said "These are your weapons from your companions and I hope you treat them nicely and the as they will only treat you with the utmost respect".

Then he told us to go and explore the place and so we did.

"All the 5 girls Pov when they got the letter"

We were pissed and annoyed at Percy for ditching us but when we saw the letter it said

My dears I am terribly sorry for leaving you but I need to do this and just so you know you have full access to my domain but I know that all of you want to kill me but before you do go to my castle and go to the 16 floor and then to 3195 room and you will see a room I got for you now it has been enchanted to grow to accommodate anything you want in there and Void when you give me a kiss like that then do it when were in another room preferably alone not in the open.

Everyone looked at Void who was blushing furiously and then everyone asked what kind of kiss she gave him and she blushed harder and just mumbled something but we all heard the words she mumbled "I kissed him to tell him to fuck me" everyone where trying not to blush and to think about it but they all failed and so they all started getting horny thinking about him so then Chaos just took our hands and teleported to the room and we all just stared in awe at the room.

Artemis's Pov

I was laying on my bed in the camp and thinking about what I said to Percy it was just rude and disrespectful and gods know he deserves mine and the hunts respect even if we don't want to give it.

I was so stupid to say something like that and I knew I had to talk with him if I even wanted a chance to apologize but it was so hard because he was the only man to ever get me to love him and now I knew that I couldn't have him what with Eros saying he would only have five girls.

I was thinking of what to do when I thought I would trick him and say that the monster he gave me was sick and make him come check on her and then I could apologize.

I thought about the idea and decided it was the best one so far and then fell asleep but the thing is gods don't get dreams if not something super important is happening or someone summoned me to the dream and that was just what happened and I heard a voice repeat these words.

He shall not have five he shall have seven and those seven are Space, Nothingness, Roman, Fire, Brains, Victory and the Moon all these are destined to be with him and help him in his struggles.

Then the dream ended and I shot out of bed.

Void's Pov

When we all came through the door we were looking at glass walls and a floor made of western red cedar wood planks that have been oiled and cleaned to make it look stunning but that wasn't all there was also a couple fish tanks and two bedrooms a giant kitchen and one gigantic living room with a 93 inch curved TV and a giant sofa with a game console on the table under the TV and 8 game controls on a charger in the wall and the overall high tech look of the kitchen and living room made you feel as if you had just taken a trip into the future.

When I was done looking around I started smelling the smell of the forest and the morning dew after it had rained and it smelled intoxicatingly amazing and Athena said it was because of the wood in the floor.

I started seeing designs in the glass of dragons and battles and when I looked closer I noticed the glass was frosted from the outside so that no one would think the walls to be glass.

I heard someone scream and I ran into the bedroom and there lay a half awake ten tail fox and he looked up at me and I just jumped him and started trying to hold him down when he turned into a fox serpent that was black with red streaks in its hair and then it spoke saying "Percy has told me to guide you through the castle and show you the sights and when he said that he slithered away and told us to follow him and we did.

We walked through the courtyard, the gardens, the docks, strategist room, mail office, bank, training area, swimming pool, simulator room, throne room, grand hall, alchemist room, assassins council, farms, meeting hall, council room, armory, medical ward and sleeping dorms and when we were finished with the tour of all the rooms and places we learnt that the ceiling had led lamps in them so that if you shot a laser at the LED's then they light up.

We started towards the great hall and we saw that around 800 kids were there and Percy was on the stands about to begin a speech so we sat back and watched. He started and what he said got everyone cheering.

"I have gathered you all here because this is the first day of the Army of Legends and we will protect with our lives and save with our hearts now as it is the first day we shall celebrate and for that I give you all gifts" at the mention of gifts the hole room exploded with cheers and roars of excitement and when Percy silenced them he summoned 10 things and he started explaining what they were " the first gift is your id card with your rank and key code for your room and the ranks automatically choose you based on your experiences and memories they also act as phones" they all roared and shouted in glee and at once every hand had a faint glow that was coming from within their palm.

"The second gift is your uniform which consists of a cloack of you colour choice with military pants and boots. The third gift is a gun that shoots 3 different shots and the gun is a 8 inch rhino under barrel gun" at that everyone had a gun strapped to their hip "fourth gift is a 2 pairs of stealth toe shoes made to be used for stealth and speed on missions" 2 seconds later and everyone was holding two boxes that had the shoes in "fifth gift is a magic high tech tent that you will use when on the main land".

That's when a TV appeard showing how to take out the tent by clicking a button on their id phone "sixth gift is a the power to wield water and darkness to help you on missions" and all at once every one glowed black and blue "seventh gift is a choice on a custom monster I will make for you" and at that everyone roared in happiness.

"eighth gift is for you to create a Council of Heroes and to have it be as a group that decides what happens in the castle and when we remodel or buy new machines needed or not" they all cheered and smiled "ninth gift is that I will create a giant tournament that every squad can join for fun and games and if you win you need not do any work for a week" at that they roared with anticipation and excitement "tenth gift is an Emperor computer chair that has a bendable back for the computer to lift up when not in use and three screens to be held by the Emperor and to be used for gaming or strategy fights against your roommate" at that everybody cheered and screamed and then Percy said "now let's party!" and speakers and game consoles and soffas appeard with TV's with snack tables and then music began blaring and people started playing and it was just about the best teen party ever.

Percy's Pov

I saw my girls when I started the speech and decided that I would spend time with them after this announcement and so when I was done I teleported over and told Afrit to enjoy himself and then I teleported the girls and me to our room and what I didn't expect was for Athena to jump me and kiss me and then say that I had to go to the bed and I didn't question but just did.

Lemon Warning

Athena's Pov

I pulled Percy along with the other girls in tow and I knew I would be losing something to night and I wasn't all that scared and decided to play with him a little and pushed him on the bed and then started giving him a lap dance and I felt his dick grow lightly poking my jeans and I just kept going seeing his face contort into one of absolute concentration not to touch me and I thought that was sweet but I wanted him to touch me so I put his hands on my hips and began dancing again.

In the corner of my eye I could see the girls undress and only have a panties on and then they took those of to and I knew that I would have to give Percy to the others whilst I took my clothes of so I got off and he and I both got undressed and then Void jumped him and whilst Reyna and Hestia were grinding their pussy's together and pinching their nipples that left me and Chaos to pleasure ourselves while Void was sucking Percy's dick and the others were grinding each other I just stepped forward and saw Chaos looking embarrassed and I knew I had to do her and so I jumped her and kissed her hard and then snaked my way down to her pussy and started sucking and nibbling on her pussy and clit she was moaning like crazy but it was worth it.

About 10 minutes later Percy came in Voids mouth and she swallowed it all and everyone had had more than one orgasm except Percy who had just came once. I got up and said to him to fuck me hard and fast and he said that this was my first time so he would take it slow if I didn't want I hard and I just loved him more for that and then positioned myself on his dick and plunged down.

I could feel something break and I had to bite my hand to not scream and I felt blood come out of my pussy and I knew I had broken my hymen and so I knew that it would get better over time and so I started going up and down and I felt like I was being filled to the brim over and over and after the pain was gone I was amazing like my whole body was tingling and I was moaning and panting over and over and it was amazing how it felt like my insides were being filled to the brim and then Percy changed position and my leg was over his shoulder and I was on my side with him thrusting in and out and I felt then something brake again and somehow Percy had managed to punch a hole through my womb and his dick was speeding in and out faster and faster and I couldn't moan or pant I was only shrieking and I couldn't stop then I felt my clit start to tingle and then my orgasm came and I felt the tingling in my clit grew hot and expanded to my pussy and then my whole body and I felt myself lose control of my body.

Percy kept thrusting and saying he was close and I asked Hestia with all the power I could if she had made it so we couldn't get pregnant and she answered with a yes in my mind and I just shrieked for him to cum inside and he did and it felt like a warm watery substance entered me and I came three times at once and I fainted.

Lemon Ending

Percy's Pov

I had had the best night ever and I fucked all my girls and made Void, Chaos, Athena and Hestia faint whilst Reyna was barely hanging on to consciousness. It was now 8 in the morning and I was cooking pancakes and eggs & bacon for all the girls and me.

They started to come out but they were all moaning with each step and I knew why because I had fucked them while they were unconscious so I could cum in them more and hey it might sound wrong but I did it for a good cause.

I saw how the dildo's where still stuck up their entrances and they weren't coming out anytime soon because I enchanted them so that they only would come out after the day was up and they seemed to be annoyed and horny at the same time because of it.

So when they sat down I gave them a plate with blue pancakes and normal colored egg and bacon which they thanked me for but Athena drilled me for answers of why she had a dildo up her pussy and why the pancakes where blue.

I just smiled and said that I came in them more times after they were out and then blocked the entrance so that it couldn't get out and so you would have millions of orgasms for the rest of the day and the pancakes where blue because my mother made my food blue for me.

They all moaned and slapped me but then started eating and I knew that this would be a fun day. So when we had all eaten and I had helped them dress I went down to meet my army and decide the Council of Heroes members.

I walked down to the mess hall and saw everyone eating talking with each other so I decided I would make it look like I was new here and so I made myself have silver black hair that reached just above my ears and 2 different eye colors one green the other grey and so I walked in and looked around and sat down on the leaders seat and when I did I had every gun I gave pointed at me and I just laughed so hard that I rolled of the chair and couldn't hold my form and flickered back to my normal self and after I composed myself I sat down said "well at least now I know I made good choices for the army now I want a head count of the different ranks so if I call your rank stand up and if you do not have a rank come to me personally and I shall assign you one from your life story"

So here are the ranks of the 796 who joined

Assasin Leader: 12

Assasin: 60

Demon hunter: 40

Strategist: 10

Monster Hero: 11

Master Smith: 3

Magical smith: 50

Jewel smith: 60

Armor smith: 40

Weapon smith: 50

Cook: 30

Alchemist: 70

Swordsman: 260

Monster trainer: 15

Hero trainer: 15

Captain: 15

Merchant: 5

Banker: 50

And so no one had been left out of a rank and I said each and every job to the specific groups

"Assassins and Assassin Leaders meet in the Shroud Council room, Demon Hunters go pick 60 monsters to join you in hunting barbaric monsters, strategists meet me and Athena in the strategy room in 30 minutes, Monster Heroes go train with your companion, Smiths go work on armor and weapons preferably magic that can turn into jewelry forms, Cooks make foods and recipes to make our men and women healthy and well feed and if the alchemist come up with anything that helps with injuries or chronic diseases than give that potion to that specific person, alchemists research cures and medicines for later use, monster trainers go and train monsters so they don't have any weaknesses they were made with and the give a report to me on their progress, hero trainers help the swordsman with different styles and weapons for battle that I have transferred to your brain and I also would like the swordsman progress and capabilities, captain go to be teacher naval warfare by the sea serpent behind the castle, merchants keep our income of drachma, denarii and dollars up at all times and bankers you store the money in the vaults and keep count of people personal vaults now have everyone understood" they shouted all together "yes your highness" and I told them that if they call me that again I would make them all clean the bottom of the lake for months which shut them all up.

When all was said and done I nodded to my eleven council members at the door and flashed away to 5 grumpy girls and one blushing Artemis and I was wondering what was happening when Athena said that Artemis needed help and that Eros said something to her in a dream.

I looked dumbfounded and then fixed myself and asked what she wanted help with and she said the Lagiacrus was sick and she needed my help to cure her and I said I would be over in 5 and that she could tell me what Eros had said then she just nodded and teleported away then I quickly said that Athena was to go discuss strategies with our strategists and she grumbled and said that she would and then she asked what I mean with "our" strategists I just said that all the girls were commanders in the army one rank under me and that they basically had as much influence and power as me but they couldn't disband a group or banish someone without my or the Councils consent.

They looked at me and then went and hugged me and said that I wasn't to do anything stupid to Artemis and I just nodded and teleported away leaving 5 horny girls to cope with a dildo in their pussy's.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis's Pov

I just got back from Percy's and my nerves are exploding but I try to keep it in and so I start pacing the room waiting for him to come. About a minute later he shows up at my temple door and knocks on the door I nearly run to the door and rip it open but I managed to stay calm and walk there and calmly open the door and let him in and when I had led him to the breeder than he started asking questions about what kind of sick I meant and why I thought it was sick and I just answered as nonchalantly as possible.

He then asked what Eros said to me and I stopped looking at what he was doing and started mumbling the 7 words and when I had mumbled them three times he looked up with expression that said "why did you waste my time" and said "it's not sick this is just how the birth process starts I thought you as the goddess of fertility would know that" I just looked at him with an angry expression.

I sighed and said the seven words aloud for him to hear and he looked at me with an expression of shock and disbelief and I couldn't stop myself from running forward and grabbing his hand making him pass out. I knew then that my dreams weren't a bluff and I knew that he loved me and so I just tried to lift him to my bed but it didn't work so I just dragged him up the steps and in to my room and laid him on my bed and when I looked at him I just couldn't stop myself from snuggling up to him and putting my arms around him and falling asleep to his warmth.

Athena's Pov

I was walking down to the strategy meeting to supervise it but I was so pissed at Percy for sticking the dildo up my snatch because I couldn't walk without feeling wobbly in my knees and I knew that he did it for our pleasure and all but it was starting to get hard not to want to fuck anything in sight. I reach the door and walk in to see Malcom and 3 other boys and 6 other girls and they were all staring at me and when they recovered their wits they bowed to me and said all at the same time "Lady Athena it is nice to help us with the strategy meeting" I just laughed and told them to stand up and to just call me Athena in the meetings and they all nodded and we started the meeting and talked about the defenses.

2 hours later

After 2 hours of endless discussions of which monsters to put where and how to retaliate if an attack reached the castle and so through that I had cum 37 times and I was seriously going to kill Perseus. He was never going to do this again and he would know why because he would feel it tonight.

Percy's Pov

I woke up with Artemis's arms around me and I started to freak out I understood now that Eros had purposefully said five girls so he could mess with me but this was wrong I was seriously going to give him a piece of my mind at my first council meeting. I started to try wiggle out of Artemis's arms but I heard a voice complain to me about me moving away and I looked around and there stood a furious Apollo, a squealing Aphrodite, an angry Zeus, and the rest of the council looking surprised. I groaned and Apollo screamed from the top of his lungs "what are you doing with my sister" I looked at him with a annoyed look and said "she touched me I passed out I woke up 2 seconds ago I swear that's the truth" Apollo calmed a bit but he still looked angry and Zeus calmed considerably till he was wearing a look of mild annoyance on his stubborn face.

Artemis started to wake up and she looked at my face and saw I was looking at the something so she turned her head and shrieked and teleported away. I just got up and said "well Artemis had to new words of wisdom for me from Eros".

They all looked at me and said all at once "what?!" I replied calmly with the two words "these two words were added to the five others, Victory, Moon and then me teleported away to my castle in my domain and walked to the alchemists to give them a something to create and make.

When I got there I heard an explosion, I walked in and saw three people with black faces and frizzy hair. I walked to them and fixed them back to normal and said I wanted to talk to Kim and give them a quest of sorts.

They ran off to get Kim and she came running and asked me what I wanted, I told her to walk with me to the design room and she did and we talked about normal things like how she had been and how I had had it with five girls to take care of and I was laughing because of a joke she made about it when we reached the design room and walked in.

I started telling her that I was gonna recruit legacies and sons and daughters of Hecate for different reasons but I wanted them to be able to use some form of alchemical magic and she nodded and said that she had been thinking of ideas like that for years but never got to try to do stuff like it and I nodded and said that I had come up with ideas with my powers to help it along the way so she started telling me about her ideas and they were good.

When we were finished with the limits and abilities that we would give the magic they used we started thinking of what kind of instrument they would use to channel the magic and so we started thinking of classical Grimoires and other stuff like armbands or necklaces and we decided the power order of the items to be used and the different kinds of levels for the different items so the levels went like this.

Imbedded rune level: godly advanced

Grimioire level: highly advanced

Staffs level: advanced

Gauntlet level: hard

Circlet level: medium

Ring: easy

We decided the levels and the amounts of power for each respective weapon and the ring would only be able to fire bolts of the four elements and the circlet would be able to fire balls of the four elements together.

The gauntlet would be able to summon metal and use the four elements, the staff could make gases and metal also it could summon the element, the Grimoires could make runes and circle sacrifice runes appear to fire pure alchemical magic and any other spell the alchemists created with an incantation to start and fire the spell.

The imbedded rune was for the elites and gods to use it was made so you could summon all the periodic elements and make magic with just a thought and then also control a specific magical being I was going to make for the elites to use in battle.

When we had finalized the idea we said that we needed some sort of catalyst to help store and make the powers be created and I said that we could use a essence gem that I infused with power and alchemical magic to put in the items to make it possible to use the magic.

After we were done I sent Kim away and went to the forges to give Leo the ideas and to give him my special idea for me and me alone to use and so I went down to the forges to talk to Leo who was in the middle of making what looked like a light saber and I was curious but didn't ask but tapped him on the shoulder to back up not to be slapped with a hammer that was coming around with Leo's body and when he saw me he dropped the hammer and stood up and said "well what have you got for me today boss".

I groaned and said "not another blackjack" he just laughed I handed him the plans and we walked to his office and I set the plans down on the side of the table and took out mine and showed him a gauntlet that had claws on the fingers made of drakon teeth and the metal was Damask Blood Gem that I created in front of him to use.

The overall look was that it looked like a dragon arm with the scales but every scale had a miniature rune on it and the claws had small runes carved in it so I could use strong magic for when I battled.

He said he would finish in a week and the other stuff would take a month to make but he said he would put the whole crew on it and he would be done in two weeks so I thanked him and walked to my room.

Void's Pov

I have been having orgasm after orgasm for the whole day and I like it but now I just want to fuck something but the only one I want to fuck is Percy and he isn't here so I have to wait but right around 5 o'clock someone knocks on the door and in comes Artemis and I ask her what she is doing here because I thought she was with Percy.

She started explaining everything about how she got the message from Eros and how she touched Percy and he fainted and how Olympians found them in her bed after she had dragged him up the stairs I laughed at that.

She started saying how she was freaking out about what her brother would do and she was ranting when a Percy stepped through the door and I ran up to him and jumped him like I always do and he fell over with me on top of him and I started making out rubbing my chest against his.

I heard Artemis shriek and hide behind the sofa and so I got of Percy and told him we had a visitor and he just looked at me quizzically and asked who that may be.

I just smiled and lead him to Artemis and he lifted her up bridal stile and kissed her and said that he wasn't mad just annoyed at Eros she smiled at that and buried herself deeper in Percy's chest whish made me jealous.

I said that I wanted something to do here at the castle and he smiled and said back that I could design the fashion and armors with whatever material I wanted and I just squealed because he knew that my favorite pass time was designing things.

So I set to work designing a special surprise armor for the whole army to use for when they were in fights. I started sketching a leather suit that would be enchanted to fit all sizes and genders and the leather was made of inugami skin to increase all the senses, reflexes and health.

Then there was metal covering the sides of the thighs and the shoulders also there would be metal on the stomach and pectorals also there would be metal on the feet so that they could land sickening kicks and also some metal on the fingers and knuckles so their punches were hard and strong.

In the metal there would be lines that were blood red and glowed with a faint aura from the fur that the suit was made of it would also have a form fitting helmet that had blood red glowing eyes with leather surrounding the head with metal on the cheeks the sides of the head and scalp so that the back of the head had no metal and the front only had a little.

The helmet would be enchanted so that it could disappear or become a different piece of clothing and the same would go for the suit. I remembered that Percy had given everyone a pair of special shoes that made the toes visible and so it made quieter when running and walking.

I made it so those where the type of shoe that the suit had and then I started summoning the pieces so I could make it and so I set to work

3 hours later

I finished and everyone had comeback from their activities, all the girls except Artemis had soaked panties and their thighs were glistening with cum. Athena was ranting how he was never ever allowed to put a dildo up our snatches when were full of his cum ever again or she would kill him.

Artemis's eyes were wide through the whole session whilst Percy just had a smug smile and said when she was done "but you liked it didn't you" she glared at him then said in a shy and shaky voice barely audible but everyone heard "yes I did it was wonderful" and when Percy heard that he clapped his hand and the dildos started to vibrate and we all just started to cum like crazy.

Moans were the only thing you could hear and Percy was just grinning whilst Artemis was embarrassed to the bone she was blushing so hard. I was trying to speak whilst I was panting and moaning and my tongue was hanging out and I had expression of pure bliss "p-p-Percy I-I-I have so-some-something f-f-for y-y-y-you" he looked at me and clapped his hands again and the dildos vanished from our vaginas and I felt the fermented cum dribble out and then all of it disappeared in a flash leaving me Cumming like crazy and the same happened for the others.

I looked up and saw a giant ball of cum mixed with all the girls cum and the giant ball descended down into a glass and then I saw Artemis go to it looking at it hungrily. Percy also saw this and said "well Artemis I wondered what I was gonna do to you but now I know what I am going to do" she looked at him with a lustful expression.

Percy just stood up and took out a small knife and when Artemis saw that she had a sudden flash of fear in her eyes and tried to back away but then Percy lunged and cut her shorts and panties clean of letting them fall to the ground showing her pink pussy lips.

Percy stood up and started controlling the fermented cum to flow out of the glass and it started toward Artemis and she paled and tried again to get away but it was futile Percy just made the cum shoot into Artemis's pussy and into her womb without breaking her hymen and filling her until her belly swelled to the size of a 4 month pregnant women.

Artemis started screaming in pleasure when a dildo was shoved in her not long enough to brake her hymen but enough to stop the cum from dribbling out. She passed out and Percy turned to me and asked what surprise I meant.

I tried to stand up but I fell luckily Percy caught me and picked me up bridal style and I pointed towards the bedroom and he walked there and when he saw the suit he looked ready to fuck me silly for the rest of my life.

He laid me down on the bed and kissed me then walked over to the manikin inspecting the suit he started asking what kind of fur it was and I said that it was made from a Japanese monsters fur that heightened reflexes, healing and senses to unimaginable heights.

He looked at me and ran over and kissed me again then asked what the metal was and I said that it was Chaotic Titanium that increases bone strength, physical strength and mental strength to an extent that your bones nearly never brake and your strength can help you hold the sky with one hand and mental strength can keep any god from entering your mind.

He ran forward and started kissing me roughly and groping me hard and stroking my thigh. I let a moan escape and he started moving his hand up my thigh to my snatch and then put 3 fingers in and started pumping.

I was still recovering from my millions of orgasms today so I orgasmic with every pump of his fingers. I was shrieking whilst kissing him, then somebody was at the door and saying in an angry tone "can you wait till tonight so we all get him equally my daughter" I shrieked/grunted and Percy pulled out his fingers leaving me with my last orgasm for now and I was not happy about it.

Percy's Pov

I started thinking of the different ways we could use the suits when an idea struck me for a spell but I would need to modify the suits a bit. Anyway when Chaos came in and told me too wait till tonight I got up and went to make dinner for the girls.

I started making a Japanese favorite "curry" and my addiction "ramen" it was what I had been waiting to make for everyone. It had taken me a long time to get all the right ingredients for the curry and ramen so they both could be perfect but after months of looking I finally managed to get the best ingredients.

I started rinsing the rice and then putting it in the rice cooker and then I chopped the meat and vegetables and boiling them a little and making the sauce for the curry.

After I was done with all the curry ingredients I was just waiting for the rice so decided to make ramen with chicken pieces and pork which only took me five minutes and by that time the rice was done and everything was just waiting to be served.

I dished out the ramen into bowls and put the rice and curry on a plate and put the dishes on the table. Chaos and Void walked over and sat down whilst I picked up all the other girls and put them at the table and I put Artemis to bed because she hadn't woken up yet.

We started with the curry and ended with the ramen as for dessert Hestia summoned crème Brule for all of us and by that time Artemis had gotten up and crawled to the table not trying to move her pelvix to much.

When I finally walked over and picked her up and sat her down on the chair next to me she ate her crème Brule. We all walked with the exception of me carrying Artemis to the sofa to watch a movie we decided on titanic or rather I got out voted for the titanic.

I sat through the film with the girls who were all crying except Artemis who had her head in my lap and was asleep. When the movie was over I carried the sleeping girls to the bed and then went down to Leo to see how the items were coming along.

I stood at the door about to knock when someone opened the door and walked into me and fell on his ass. It was Leo holding the gauntlet, he looked up and saw me and smiled and said that he stopped all the forges to make this as soon as possible for me and I thanked him and took it.

I was amazing, there were 5 drakon claw fingers which had 10 runes on each and each scale had a Rune on it. It was black but in-between the scales were a small harsh red glow that was everywhere but it wasn't the most prominent color so that was good.

I put it on and then Leo handed me another one which he said that he asked Chaos for the metal and she obliged both were the same both with runes and both made for magic.

I thanked Leo and started to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder and started to walk me into the forges and I was going to protest when I saw the armor standing in the middle of the room I gasped and ran forward stuttering out to Leo how he made it all so fast.

He just said that he got some help from Chaos and I just laughed and put on the armor and all. It was amazing it had 2 modes one was full mode and the other was half mode I had it on full now and it looked amazing with evil looking shoulders, arms, chest, back and helmet they were all black with cracks with blood red like the gauntlets.

They had legs that were amazingly detailed with the spikes jutting to the sides and the dragon feet with drakon claws for the nails. The visor had glowing red eyes and the on the back was a black cape ripped at the bottom for an evil look than I switched to half mode and I had the cape at my waist instead and I had one gauntlet in one hand and a full arm to the shoulder on the other my legs were still the same and my chest and back were showing but I had a tattoo on my left pectoral muscle that was glowing blood red and it looked like my Hamsa symbol I loved but with wings to the side of it.

I remembered when I found that symbol and found out that the meaning was "protection" and if it had wings to the side of it, it meant "divine protection" and I loved that I had that tattoo. I asked Leo if I could meld my weapons with my gauntlets and he just nodded and said I could so I took out my weapons and started putting them all in my two gauntlets but when it came to my hidden blades they merged and I now had hidden blades in my gauntlets and I loved it.

When I had put away all my weapons I thought of my armor in a storage box that only I could get into and it disappeared of my body and into the storage box thing. I thanked Leo and teleported to my throne room and started creating my throne there and how it would look like and so I make it dark and dreary for the evil effect and so that I can scare the shit out of questers that wanted a quest.

My throne was like the one at Olympus just here it was more monsterish and feral. I created torches against the wall and lit them with red fire and the darkness lessened a tiny bit but it still felt evil here.

I wanted to make it more intimidating so I made the walls have damned souls flow through everywhere in the wall to make the scary look successful. I went and sat down in my chair and I thought about how to make the suit be able to fly and glide with a spell. I knew the spell part was easy it was just the gliding part and that's when I got it. I would make it into a squirrel suit and when I am not gliding or flying the glider wings would disappear from between my arms and legs so that I could walk normally.

Soon after I finished enchanting the suit I saw that the time was soon breakfast I knew that I was expecting 9 demigods for their quests to get some new pets.

3 hours later

I had just had breakfast with my girls and so when I teleported to the throne room and started making it look scary and monstery. Once I was done the room it nearly didn't have any light but it had torches with black, red and blue torches on the walls and my throne was intimidating.

I was sitting on it when I heard the throne room doors to open and reveal 9 demigods that all looked terrified and I couldn't blame them I was scary with my armor on and my helmet with my sword out and holding it whilst bending over and to see them.

When they reached my throne I asked in a demonic voice what they had come for and 5 raised their hands and said they wanted to join me in my army. Whilst the other four wanted a new monster pet so I was happy to let the five join me and so I told them to wait for I had something's for them and the obliged.

I started contemplating what the other demigods had to do and then I remembered that the tournament was about to start soon and so I told them that if they defeated 5 major monsters I would give them a new monster.

And so I told them the location of the monster camp and they left leaving me with the five other demigods who I told to stand before me and recite the oath and then tell me their names and lineage. They were as followed

Leon Fissure Son of Astraeus: Titan of dusk, stars, and planets, and the art of astrology

Amanda Spencer Daughter of Verethragna (some info) (The Persian god of victory and the personification of aggressive triumph. God of Vrahran Fire, the most sacred of all fires. It is a combination of 16 fires, most of which belong to those in the metal-working trades. He punishes the evil done by man and demon. Verethragna appears in many shapes: bear, bird of prey, bull, camel, youth, warrior with a golden sword, wind, etc. His appearance as a bird and bear were especially popular. The twentieth day of the month is dedicated to him.)

Jason Lycos Son of Fenrir the Unbound son of Loki

Sasha Banks Daughter of Janus god of portals and transition

Caleb Keara Son of Kukulkan serpent god of the nine winds

All of them were 16 or 17 and all were extremely powerful but what surprised him the most where Amanda, Jason and Caleb when both Caleb and Jason transformed.

Jason transformed to a giant wolf on its hind legs with long sharp claws and teeth also Caleb transformed into a 12 foot long snake with white scales rimmed with blood red he also had two sets of wings one smaller than the other.

He lifted in the air and you could see the wings, one set was 6 feet on each side whilst the other set was 4 feet both had the same for the feathers they were white with blood red rims and both boys were dangerous in their way.

Then Leon started making a ball appear and I saw that it was a miny star he was holding. Amanda had made a ring with 10 markings of a Gale, Bull, White Stallion, Camel, Boar, Youth, Raptor, Ram, Goat and a Warrior appear above her head and then she said "Goat" and transformed into a goat 4 times as big as any goat that existed.

After a minute he saw a portal of sorts start to open in front of him that showed the Olympian council and the throne room but no one was there then. He stared at the demigods and then spoke to them "young demigods you are some related to the Greek/Roman Pantheon whilst some are related to the Norse, Persian and Mayan Pantheons all of which I am going to make bonds with to start a united council with all.

But I must ask you are powerful enough to beat a god all of you but why come to join me. They all stared at Amanda as if she was the leader of the group and she said that they were living together in an orphanage and all were brutally abused but one day a man came to the door and said that he wanted to take us home and so he took us away to his palace in the sky.

He said his name was Astraeus and that he was Leon's father and then he explained everything about the gods and under the time we were there he trained us and helped us figure out our parentage but we were never accepted at camp so we ran away and lived on the streets until the wars.

We saw you lead in the first and second war and decided to help you and so now that you are a primordial and you started this army we would like to join you and that you personally train us so we may become more skilled in our powers and weapon skills.

I smiled at them all and told them I would gladly do as she said and they all brightened at that. I suddenly had an idea about creating a group of people to search for demigod kids and take them here and then tell them of the gods and then let them decide if they would like to stay here or at camp.

And so I asked them if they would be willing to do so and they all agreed to it so I blessed them to have the power over monsters and dragons also the power of water to.

I started telling them I would make a pet for them each and they all asked how I could make one and I said I was the primordial of monsters so I could make new monsters.

Jason started off with saying he wanted a phoenix that was black and red with one set of wings were they normally would be but also another pair under and so I made the bird and it flew to him and rested on his shoulder.

Amanda asked for a white falcon that could grow into a gryphon when it wanted or needed to.

Sasha asked for a cat made of ice that could become the size of a leopard at will. Caleb asked for a giant wolf made of purple and black fire that he could ride and only him.

Leon wanted a black mamba snake with black fire at its tail tip it would also be able to shoot the fire and transform to a giant snake that could travel on any surface even water and Leon would also be able to ride it in that form.

I was intrigued by their choices because you normally don't find phoenix's or cats as monsters but o well I started explaining the rules and how we work here then I gave them the same gifts that I gave the other men.

I gave them the suits and explained about the suits abilities and they all looked surprised when I said they would be the first to use them. I conjured five of the special suits and gave them to all of them and said to get changed.

The girls started complaining that even if they would be working with the boys they didn't want them to see them naked so I conjured 5 stalls and said that they could change in there.

They all went in and 5 minutes later all of them were done. I started looking at all of them and what I saw made me extremely happy. They could conjure the squirrel suit option at will and so when they were done playing with the suit they imagined the helmet of and so it did.

I hopped of my throne and willed my armor to disappear and so it did. When I made my armor disappear I was wearing instead my cloak and my normal attire for a day in the army.

I summoned Afrit to finish the look and told the five to follow me. We all walked and I gave them the tour of the castle. When we were done with the tour it was already lunch time so I decided to make an extravagant entrance.

I told all of them to grab hands and I grabbed one of their hands but I buckled and when I looked up I saw I was holding the hand of Amanda. She looked at me quizzically wondering why I buckled and nearly fell over and I said I would explain later.

I started conjuring my periodic powers and made a door to the mess hall appear. We walked through and all guns were pointed our way but the guns dropped when they saw it was me but they lifted them again when they saw the others.

I raised my hands in a "we surrender" sign and they all laughed for my antics. We walked to the head table and I gave the five some seats and we all sat down to eat.

30 minutes later

I stood and the hall quieted down and I began to speak "now I have normally put these things up on your monitor on the morning but here is what has been happening in the dark of this castle" they all looked interested "we have been trying to make a form of magic from my powers and the alchemists different concoctions and I'm glad to say we were successful" they all cheered "Void has also made you a suit that increases everything from senses to regeneration" they all cheered at that to "I have also enchanted it so that magic can be used with it so you can fly and glide anywhere".

They were all ecstatic and couldn't contain their anticipation "we have also made a group of searchers of sorts that will help rescue demigods from harm in the real world" some cheered some wolf whistled at that "we will need 10 demon hunters and 10 soldiers in the group so any volunteers" almost all of the hands of the mentioned groups raised and so I had to pick which only took 10 minutes.

When I was finished all of the army stood up and screamed "all hail Lord Perseus" I was embarrassed and fuming with annoyance I screamed back to not call me that they just laughed and left but the five stayed and so I said that all of them were free to do as they wished but I wanted to explain to Amanda why I buckled before.

Amanda's Pov

I had had the weirdest day ever first I look for a castle with my friends then I go into a creepy throne room and meet the leader of an army. I join the army I make him fall to his knees. I nearly get shot at by about 800 people and I fall in love with the leader of the army all in all a totally normal day.

Percy has just finished explaining things to the army and then he dismisses everyone but me. He grabs me and teleports us to a room with a unconscious and twitching girl in the corner and 5 other girls playing cards and talking by a table but they stop when they saw me and Percy.

I was asked to sit and so I did and all the girls except one who's unconscious walk over and sit next to me and they all introduce themselves to me as Hestia the goddess, Reyna the demigod, chaos the creator, Athena the goddess and void the kitsunei.

I started shooting questions left and right and Percy answered them all how when he buckled he knew he found a lover and all these girls had made him buckle or pass out. He explained what this entitled for me and he also said he could take the bond away if she didn't want it.

The thing was she wanted to keep the bond and stay with the girls and Percy. I said to him that he didn't need to severe the bond and so he didn't but I still had to ask why he had an unconscious and twitching goddess in the corner.

The girls told Percy they would handle these questions and so he understood and walked away. When Percy had left Hestia said "see a couple days ago Percy fucked us silly" at that I blushed profusely "and came in us a lot so that we would have the cum in our womb and so he blocked our snatches so the cum couldn't get out and so we walked around with a cum filled womb and a dildo's up our snatches making us come more and more just adding to the mixture in our wombs.

After the different chums had fermented for a day he took the cum out and made it slither in artemis and after he filled her up so she looked like she was 4 months pregnant and the plugged the hole but because artemis had never had sex let alone played with herself she has been Cumming all day and so she now looks like she is 6 months pregnant".

I was surprised that he had done that to Artemis but shrugged it off I mean she was in bliss so it couldn't be too bad. Then the girls warned me that he might do the same to me if I wasn't careful. I had never had sex myself so I knew that I would be similar to Artemis in that sense.

I knew that I would love Percy in me but I don't think I want to have fermented cum in me to make my stomach swell to that of a giants. Percy comes back in and say he is going to bed and that we all should to and so we do.


	8. Announcement

**_So hi guys i have been trying for weeks to come up with a way to say hi and i just thought why not do this anyway i have seen the amount of people following me and reading my fic but i thank all of you for reading it and now i want to ask you to send me pm's about what was good and what was bad i dont care about the critisicm because I want to bame this fic good so thanks and bye _**

**_Rakouta XOXO_**


	9. Help!

Hi guys i need help i need some good ideas for a OC enemie like powers and all that other good shit but i want to thank all the people who have supported me so far and guys tell me if Percy is to op or not but i hope you guys like it so far pm me with character ideas.


	10. Chapter 9

Percy's Pov

It felt like I just had went to bed but I woke up in a black room with vortexes everywhere and stars shot everywhere on the walls. I heard footsteps and in came Pan and 5 other people.

I bowed to them and said hi to Pan and asked why he was here he said back to me "well the fates are willing to give the gods who have faded to enjoy rebirth as long as we pass our powers onto a worthy person and I can't think of anyone more deserving.

I am bestowing on you these titles for you to use or give away, a strong green glow shone from me and then I heard "Perseus Jackson the Primordial of Nature, the Wild, Shepherds, Flocks, Goats, of Mountain Wilds" my jaw was on the ground and then the 4 others introduced themselves as Chang'e goddess of the moon, Ao Kuang dragon of the seven seas, Agni the god of fire, Ra the god of the sun and radiance and Bastet Goddess of cats, protection, joy, dance, music, and love we have come here knowing full well that you will use our domains and powers wisely.

Percy Jackson we will never hold you to a promise but I hope that you will save the world from what's coming. Anywho I am giving you some gifts such as my island creation ogygia and my own reedpipe's that are infused with my essence".

"Ra your turn!" right "I am going to give you a Khopesh made from the fire in the suns core and I will also give you my boat to use as your chariot of sorts. (Bastet's turn) I am giving you a black and red saber tooth tiger and also I am giving you my female cat/human body and my cat form so you can transform into those forms.

(Agni's turn) I want to test you and your fire so summon fire my boy and he did and it was an intense swirling gray flame mixed with sea green and ice blue. Boy know this that I will always be proud of my decisions and for choosing you as my successor was the smartest thing I have done in centuries.

(Chang'es turn) I am giving you my pet bunny and I will also give you my favorite blades the blood moon Tantō's to use in battle and to save you in battle I also give you my moon chariot to use when needed.

(Ao Kuang's turn) I am going to give you a weapon called the frozen seas it is a makhaira sword made out of pure ice next to unbreakable I also give you a new dragon form which you can give to your army so they can also turn into that dragon form.

After they gave me my gifts they backed up and kneeled and said in unison

"all hail Perseus primordial of Seas, Waters, Monsters, Periodic Table, Dragons, loyalty, betrayal, heroes, Tartarus, darkness, Shadows, Nature, the Wild, Shepherds, Flocks, Goats, of Mountain Wilds, sun, radiance, moon, faeries, cats, protection, joy, dance, music, love, the seven seas, fire and swordsmanship"

Then pan said quickly "Perseus I have a son I got a little before meeting you and your friends and Ra isn't really faded he is half faded he can come back and I recon you should give him his domains when he does"

I was stunned but thanked them for entrusting me with all this power and then I woke up.

Zeus's Pov

I am right in the middle of pleasuring Hera when Perseus calls for an emergency meeting and I was pissed. I flashed with Hera and we sat on our thrones waiting for the other gods and they came not much later.

He started to speak and I just got even more pissed with what he said "I met Pan, Ra, Chang'e, Agni, Bastet and Ao Kuang in my dreams and they gave me their domains and symbols".

I was basically fuming out of my seat it wasn't enough for him to be a primordial but now he had to be so strong that he could go against Chaos and maybe just maybe win I was furious I wouldn't accept this.

"Perseus Jackson if you do not give your domains to me I will exile you at once!" he looked taken aback but when Poseidon said that he agreed I knew that he was annoyed that he had also been cheated out of power and now he was going to take revenge on his son for showing up the entire council for the 10nth time and I knew I was pissed but I didn't know that no one but Poseidon supported me so I was alone on this but I didn't know why he was nearly as powerful as the creator and I couldn't have that.

Me and Poseidon started insulting him and I knew when his father was the one doing this I saw a flash off betrayal in his face then we continued but Percy would have none of it he just said this "I challenge Zeus and Poseidon for their domains and the right to be the king of gods and if I lose my domains get divided up and give accordingly" everyone gasped but I accepted and so Poseidon knowing we would win.

Honestly I never liked Percy but he had grown on me until he became a primordial and after I had thought it through I was pissed that I didn't get to become a primordial and to top it all of he took my daughter.

Aphrodite has said that the reason she wasn't at the meetings was because she was in and I quote 'too much pleasure' to move and inch. And I was pissed.

Percy's Pov

I'm standing in the arena and trying to predict how this will all play out but I can't I'm trying but I can't. For some reason all my soldiers are here cheering me on.

Its time but I don't see my father or Zeus but then they teleport in and are standing there in their godly armor and looking foolish but confident nonetheless.

I walk forward to stand in the middle of the arena and take out my new Khopesh and my spare sword summoning water on the blades surface and hardening the water to make it easier to cut with.

Athena shouts out that this battle should be fair and square and that all powers were allowed. I started counting down in my head how long until attack and it went from 10 to 5 to 1 to start and so I jumped in the air but I had to be careful so I summoned a sabre tooth at their feet whilst they were looking at me.

Two seconds later I had landed and the sabre tooth attacked their legs keeping them in place but not for long I summon my armor and start attacking both gods at once it went a little like this "slash jab lunge parry roll sidestep roll slash jab parry summon turkeys in faces" and so on but they kept at it and continued going over and over and only I was landing blows but I got some pretty nasty electric shocks from Zeus.

I start backing away thinking how I could finish this because it has already been 30 minutes of fighting that's when I remember I'm the primordial of Heroes that includes swordsmanship so I can take away Zeus knowledge of swordplay and so I do it.

I attack and it only takes me seconds to incapacitate Zeus playing with him for a second then knocking him against the wall and I swear I heard all his bones crack. I looked back at my only opponent left my father.

I start to summon my nature powers and try to entrance him in vines but he cuts them down and lunges. I parry, block and jab then slash, roll and kick I jump to the side when he tries to make me a meat on a stick or trident whatever we continue trading blows and in the end I see a chink in his defense.

He always protects his trident so I can't disarm him but he doesn't protect his shoulders to well and so summoning two knives I throw them at his shoulders making a sonic boom when I throw them.

They hit his shoulders and the arms and shoulders fly right off his body making him drop his trident and look at me with defiance in his eyes. I started getting angry and asked with venom in my voice "why did you do this to me and yourself father" and I said father like it was the worst insult in the world and he just laughed one of those cocky laughs that have everyone thinking you're the man.

"I did it for one reason because you always were a disgrace you turn down godhood twice and are offered a place as an Olympian but you decline like love was more worth it well news flash no son of mine goes unpunished for that so hear you go your prize and he summoned what looked to be two bodies but they weren't anyone's bodies it was my moms and paul I felt sick but I felt my insides explode and my body convulse and break apart and my skin peel off and my blood to spray everywhere and for a supernova to replace my body and my eyes become pure blue.

I radiated power on a level nearly as strong as Chaos and then a voice spoke and my body moved to the bodies raising a hand and the bodies started to clean themselves up and then the cuts disappeared and the color to come back in both bodies.

They started looking alive but two seconds later when they stood up confirmed their being alive. I then when I saw they were alive teleported them to my room in my castle.

Something spoke through my mouth and it wasn't my voice no it was Austrum's he said "well well Poseidon I suspected better of you but no, how your kids were often the one to be able to unlock my power I have no idea but I can tell you this" He shouted the rest "Perseus Jackson is the reincarnation of Achilles, Perseus, Odysseus, Theseus, Bellerophon, Jason and Atlanta I give you the destined child of the rivers. All of them have unlocked me but no one has come so far as Perseus but now he is and forever will be after my fading the Primordial of the rivers and if you Poseidon don't want to acknowledge this then I will say it for you my voice returned to normal and I said the words in my voice "you are dead" and as quick as I said that the match was over and I was still in my supernova form and I didn't remember how to turn back but I figured it is the same as transforming into my fox state and so I changed back.

I start seeing that Poseidon and Zeus start to flicker and disappear only two wisps were left and they flew right at me and into me and I could feel that I was now the only god over the ocean in the Greek myths.

Soon the crowd regained their wits and cheered for dear life they hooted they wolf whistled and they couldn't stop until Athena said "all hail Perseus Jackson King of the Gods".

All the people in the stands and the gods bowed down to me and roared the same as Athena. I stood and said in a commanding voice "do not bow to me ever now I would like all the gods in the throne room to continue the meeting and would you summon Grover Underwood.

They did as I said and we all disappeared from the arena and into the throne room. I looked around the throne room and saw the overwhelming beauty of the place. I didn't stay in my thoughts for long as I felt that my throne was shifting places and moving to the middle of the U of thrones.

I walked to my throne and sat down and a few minutes later all the gods appeared with Grover.

Grover's Pov

I saw the whole council except Zeus, Percy and Poseidon teleport into the cloven council, I greeted them and they said to take their hands and so I did and when I could see again we were in the throne room with all the thrones there but Zeus's and Poseidon's throne gone and Percy's where Zeus's used to be so I was afraid something happened and when Percy began to tell the story I was dumbfounded that he got those new titles and I knew he would be a great nature god.

He then said something I wasn't expecting "Grover Underwood I feel it is not my place to be the god of nature and therefor I am offering a place on the council for you as the new God of Nature, the Wild, Shepherds, Flocks, Goats, of Mountain Wilds, Dance, Music and Love and I also offer you Pan's island Ogygia and his own pipes to rule all your domains so to not make me over powerful and to be able to balance the council"

I was shocked and grateful and so I accepted, he started chanting and a minute later a throne appeared and there stood a nature like throne that I loved and Percy then got off his throne and walked forward with the original pipes of pan in hand.

I took them from Percy and thanked him and grew into my 15 foot form and sat down and felt my domains flow through me. Percy then summoned two people one was Thalia and the other was Triton and I knew at once what he was going to do.

He then asked them if they wanted a seat on the council and to take over their father's domains they both looked shocked and so Percy explained and they had both emotions of shock and anger. He then asked again and they both answered with a strong yes not a quiver in their voice.

Percy then chanted again and both Thalia and Triton saw thrones arise from the floor and they sat down on them growing to accomadate the size of the thrones. He then said he would tell us all his domains and so we listened intently all of us knowing we would be surprised.

"I am the Primordial of Seas, Waters, Monsters, Periodic Table, Dragons, Loyalty, Heroes, Darkness, Tartarus, Sun, Radiance, Moon, Faeries, Cats, Protection, Joy, the Seven Seas, Fire and Primordial of the Ocean of Rivers"

We all gasped when he was done and all of us gasped at his power he essentially with his last domain was the god of all but Chaos meaning he had control over every domain and every gods powers which scared everyone but we all knew Percy and we knew he would never do anything to anyone if they didn't deserve it.

He then said he was being summoned to a meeting by the primordial which surprised us more and so he flashed away leaving everyone staring at where he was but then Triton reeled and gasped for air, everyone rushed to his side but just a second later he stood up and sat down again and said what we all weren't expecting "oh and to prove my point that I'm the god of the ocean of rivers here is proof and tell him when he wakes up that I gave him an extra domain just now". We all stared in shock and backed away and looked at one another and the Athena said "I don't know about you guys but I am happy he is my boyfriend and so but he just implied as a hidden message that we should never ever in any circumstances mess with him" we all nodded and all the council disappeared except me, Apollo, Thalia and Triton who Apollo flashed away with.

Both me and Thalia looked at each other and said "awesome".

Percy's Pov

I teleport to where I feel I'm being summoned and when I arrive I see a city so magnificent and beautiful I can't help but stare at it. I hear someone clearing their throat and I spin around and see 10 Primordials sitting on their thrones waiting for me.

I look at everyone and recognize Nyx and so I feel I owe something to her and I say to her to stand and kneel down in human form she does begrudgingly but she does and then I place my hand on her head and transfer Erebus's old domain to her.

She gasps and falls over and before she can hit the floor I catch her and help her to her throne and set her down. I change to my 20 foot form and sit on my blank throne which transforms into my same throne I have on Olympus and then I say to them all "I wish to learn who you all are starting from the one to the left of me going down till the end and then the one to the right going down and so they start.

Right side had:

Aether Primordial of upper air and light

Hemera Primordial of day

Nyx Primordial of darkness and night

Chronos Primordial of time

Ananke Primordial personification destiny, necessity and fate

Left side:

Chaos Primordial of creation

Eros Primordial of procreation

Thalassa Primordial personification of the seas

Uranus Primordial of heaven

I greeted them all and said to everyone who were wondering what I had done to Nyx "I gave Nyx her husband's domain that was why she would have fallen over if I had not caught her" they all looked at me a little shocked and some with a look of respect.

I started the meeting and they filled me in on how there was more than one galaxy and dimension and how that every planet had gods so if I would like to recruit demigods from all over the universes I could.

I all asked Eros in a calm and sweet voice but I had a demanding tone that made Eros squirm "will I or will I not have any more lovers for if I will I will slice your genitals of and give them to all my monsters to devour"

Everyone looked erked after I said what I said and Eros was as white as a bed sheet that was just cleaned and dried. He stuttered out with the most fearful voice ever and said that I would not have anyone else from now on.

That got me thinking and I asked again in the same voice "well were you thinking of giving me 1 more or were you thinking of giving me a 100 more".

He looked at me fearfully and said in a squeaky voice "is that a trick question" I roared back at him that it wasn't and to answer my question. He paled further and said in a barely audible voice "about 22 more girls" I lunged at him and screamed at him for toying with those girls emotions and I was barely controlling my emotions when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Chaos she smiled and then said "Eros if you toy with anyone's emotions again I will banish you and take away your powers and leave you Tartarus, got it?".

He nodded furiously and then teleported away and I sighed and said Council Dismissed. I looked over at Chaos who grabbed my shoulder and teleported to my domain for a normal night when I remembered Amanda's initiation and when I was in my room again I saw Amanda and the girls playing Uno and Artemis still twitching in unconsciousness.

I walked over and pulled out the dildo and made the whole ball of cum flow out into a giant glass and then I started controlling Amanda through her blood to strip her bottom half and take of her panties to reveal a soaking wet snatch with no hair on it whatsoever.

She started to stutter and cross her legs and try to pull her hands down to cover her snatch but I didn't let her I said in a sultry and lustful voice "you see all the girls went through this so you will go through it too just too be fare" he started uncrossing her legs and spreading them and then he took all the cum of all the girls and his own and made it shoot into Amanda and she screamed cumming repeatedly from the feelings flowing through her body.

Her stomach started to swell and bulge till it resembled that of a 9 month pregnant women. I told Hestia to make it so she couldn't get pregnant from the sperm and when she said that she had done so I plunged the mini dildo plug up her snatch and released her clutches and then uttered the spell.

She fainted and fell to the ground but I caught her and laid her in my bed to cum and writhe for the rest of the night.

Amanda's Pov

When I felt my body go rigid and start to move without me controlling it I knew that Percy was about to do something incredible that I would like but hate him for later on.

I started to strip involuntarily and then I crossed my legs trying and failing to hide my pussy but that didn't work so well so I tried to pull my hands down but Percy didn't let me.

He started separating my legs, I saw that the cum started to flow out of the glass and I knew I was gonna feel amazing for the rest of the day tomorrow. I heard a voice say "you are gonna love this trust me but I will kill him later for our benefit" I looked over at the girl on the ground and she was looking at me and she nodded.

I felt something enter me and I came at that moment and continued cumming for the rest of the time when my belly inflated and my pussy was plugged and after I was plugged I fainted and I was just experiencing pleasure all the time for the rest of the night.

Nico's Pov

I was summoned along with Leo to the throne room and when we walked we saw Apollo and Artemis standing in front of Percy who was talking with them. I walked up to Percy and asked what I was called for and he replied by saying that he had an offer for all of us.

We waited and when he had come up with what to say he said what none of us were expecting "I am willing to make Leo and Nico gods whilst give Artemis and Apollo some extra domains from me if you accept you Leo will become the god of Fire, Radiance and Smiths and you Nico will become the new Primordial seeing as we need a primordial of Tartarus and Protection".

"Do you two accept and if you do you will be made into commanders of this army. Do you agree?" I quickly screeched and flung myself at Percy knowing full well that being the Primordial of Tartarus would basically mean I was a god of monsters like him but then we would control all of the monsters of all the places they exist.

Leo just jumped up and down in excitement and we both screamed yes. He started chanting and then we started glowing and I started feeling dizzy and I fell into unconsciousness so did Leo but we were both caught by the two other gods in the room.

10 minutes later

I woke up groggy and unnerved because of the feeling in my head it was like a million monsters were living in it. I started panting and Percy told me that he felt like this before when he got the domain but he focused on the matches instead of his head and it worked so I thought of something else and it worked to my relief.

After I had calmed down and Leo woken up Percy said to Apollo that he would give him the cat domain and to artemis he would give the moon and fearie domain but then Apollo started complaining why he didn't get the sun domain Percy had and Percy got a little pissed and said he couldn't use one of his weapons without that domain and after minutes of explaining and complaining Apollo gave in.

Amanda's Pov

Bliss that is all I can feel I am constantly cumming so I can't feel anything less and I will definetly get my revenge and I'm gonna make him beg for mercy for weeks but right now I am gonna pass out from the absolute pleasure I am in.

Percy's Pov

After explaining and giving the domains to my friends I went the throne room for there was a messenger there for me and I had to talk to him. I teleported in to the throne room and instantly my armor enveloped me and when I had finished getting my armor put on I sat down and waited for the messenger.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long for him to come but as quick as he did I asked in a annoyed tone why he had asked for my audience. He started to stutter and I got even more annoyed but calmed myself and asked in a nice tone why he had summoned me.

He visibly relaxed and then said in a careful tone as not to annoy me further. "sir the demigods that you sent to fight the monsters slew them all and the monsters are all now residing in heaven" I started to fume and scream at the messenger to bring me the demigods and he ran of whimpering.

I sat fuming and you could see that all the elements where bending and forming creatures out of its respective element and then I screamed at the top of my lungs for Hermes and he teleported in without a second to spare I started screaming and Hermes looked ready to piss his pants for the rest of his immortal life.

I then screamed "BRING ME THE GODS NOW OR LORD HELP ME I WILL KILL THE USELESS DEMIGODS FOR THE REST OF TIME!" he teleported out and was back a second later with 15 other gods looking at me in confusion but when they saw my face they got panicked faces. I asked in a deadly cold voice that everyone flinch and back up a couple steps.

"whose children were the ones who entered my realm for a quest" and when I saw Hermes, Athena and Ares hands go up I said to the other gods that they were welcome to make the thrones they had on Olympus next to me and so they did but when the three mentioned gods tried to do so I hissed out "don't you dare you are to stand by your kids when you see their punishment".

They looked fearful and nodded quickly and so we all waited but I got impatient and teleported the kids into the room and when they saw that all the Olympians where here they gulped and started to bow but I spoke in a cold tone "you are here to face punishment for killing innocent monsters when the rules of engagement was that you are not allowed to kill another and you were only allowed to make the other yield or pass out not kill" they looked scared and looked to their parents beside them who were looking shocked and angrily at them.

I asked if they did or did not murder their combatants and when they didn't answer I screamed for them to answer they just started to stutter and blubber out explanations. I said that they should speak clearly and not lie for if they lie they would die instantly and not be treated fairly or mercifully.

The other gods looked shocked that I would take this so far and started demanding which monsters they were and I said calmly which monsters that they killed out of the fifteen they were to face.

The first was Orthrus who was in all accounts innocent, the Ophiotaurus who is the most innocent monster there is and she wasn't even a combatant, Nuan the legendary bull-lion and he was also innocent yet was still killed, Bakasura the child eater granted he may not have been wrongly killed but he has straightened up his life ever since coming to this country and lastly mince the six pincered and 3 tailed pit scorpion who has never hurt a soul due to being chained up and sent here for punishment for its existence.

They all stared at me and then they stared angrily at the 3 demigods and then Athena spoke in a careful and collected tone "but Perseus isn't that a little small matter for this" I stared at her and exerted my control over the river and nullified her powers and the ability to speak for the moment and then said "if any of you think that I am taking this to far raise your hand now and if not then do not raise your hand" everyone except Ares and Athena didn't raise their hand.

"Ok then I will be asking the monster council for their punishment and if they agree with me on my punishment then all demigods will never be allowed into this country but that is for them to decide not me" then I let Athena have her powers again and told all the I had to go and prepare the council and that I would be back in ten minutes and they were free to explore the building.

Then I summoned 3 cages and said to the demigods to get in or be thrown from Mount Everest at the speed of sound they all just ran into the cages and locked the doors. I teleported away and left all the gods in my throne room to go find the council to decide their punishment.


	11. Chapter 10

3rd Person

In the throne room sat 15 annoyed gods and 3 of those were scared for their kids but the one who was the most scared were the three kids in the cages. They all started talking then Grover the newly appointed god of the wild asked "demigods how did you kill these monsters, Percy had not gotten this angry if it was a clean and quick kill but now I wonder if you did something terrible to the monsters knowing I would be exactly as outraged as Percy if any demigod killed any nature animal in a cruel way".

The demigods all looked scared but then one spoke up and said that they might have tortured the monster for cutting them. The gods looked outraged and downright murderous and when Apollo the normally funny and cheerful guy spoke with so much venom it made the demigods fear for their life he said "I must say if you do not apologise I will throw you into Tartarus myself and I know the new primordial of Tartarus personally and he is on that very council that is coming to decide your punishment".

That is when the other gods looked at Apollo and asked "who is the new Primordial Apollo?" Apollo looked at the gods and said "well it would seem like me and Artemis gained a few domains a couple hours ago actually and two new gods were made known those two will make my uncles Hephy and Hades proud".

Hephestus looked ready to argue about the nickname Apollo gave him when Hades interjected and asked who they were and so Apollo said "they are Leo Valdez god of Fire, Radiance and Smiths and Nico Di Angelo Primordial of Tartarus and Protection" at those two names Hades and Hephastus grinned and asked for why Perseus had made them gods and Apollo answered with a shrug.

Meanwhile in the armory

Leo was just finishing the last grimoire when someone rang on his ID phone when Leo looked at the display it said Percy and he answered Percy started asking if Leo was done with the stuff and Leo said he was and so Percy said to bring one of each to the throne room and get Chaos from Percy's quarters so Leo did.

5 minutes later

Percy's Pov

I walk back in to the throne room to see the 2 councils, Leo with a giant bag and Chaos by his side looking annoyed that I called her here but then I Picked her up and carried her bridal style to my chair and set her down in it.

I sat down next to my chair and made 20 other chairs appear. I started by greeting my council and then said "we are here today to discuss the Punishment of the three accused of murder and torture" I had not gotten down to telling the gods of the torture bit but by the non-shocked faces of the gods I think they knew.

I started explaining in detail how they torture and killed the monsters for just giving them a little cut and so I started giving them choices of punishment that they could choose none of which were even remotely good.

Then Nico said "well we could let them live in Tartarus for a year and at least I could give them a place to live but they would still be near enough monsters for them to attack everyday" I kind of liked that idea and so I said that we put it to a vote when the voting was over 30 voted for Nico's suggestion and so the demigods were taken to the dungeon to deal with later and now for the work my army has done and for Chaos to do her thing.

"now I have called Leo here today to show you my army's idea and I think Leo has been working on something to haven't you Leo" he blushed but I continued "would you please Leo show them what you have made" Leo started to pull things out of the bag and put them on a long table I had summoned to put the gadgets on" I started looking and checking so everything was there when Leo pulled out 34 different rods and then he put signs on every gadget all the magic stuff was there but then there was 17 different color light sabers with two forms one one-sided and one two-sided and they all looked perfect. And then I began to tell them about the magic items and when I was done Leo took over from me and he said.

"I have been fascinated by the star wars light sabers for my whole life and when I got here I thought that I should make one and so here they are I made 17 different colors and they are red, blue, yellow, green, orange, cyan, purple, magenta, white and black but then I discovered that black makes the light saber able to cut through a monster whilst the other light sabers can also do that none are as effective as black and white so I thought why not make a light saber with mixed colors and so I made light sabers with for example black in the middle line and blue one the outer ring line and that is why I have to of the same light saber colors" he looked at all of us and everyone looked dumbfounded but hephestus looked giddy and was nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement.

Leo continued and said "well I have made two different models one is the normal color but hey are only made to be used as a one-sided blade whilst the black and whichever color you choose is two-sided but they also have another function such as being able to detach in the middle and become two blades instead of one double edged blade".

I started to walk towards the table and when I got close to the black double edge one Leo said "it was made so that whatever godly parent you have and what their abilities are it will make a saber out of that parents ability for example flick yours on Percy".

I did and out of the handle came a torrent of water at both ends and once the light saber had fully formed it turned black and then the water started to boil with my sun powers putting an extra shine to it and my Periodic powers melding the water and sun into a metal alloy with the essence gem and chaos silver to give it the ability to slay monsters faster and once I had finished melding the water and sun element with the metal I started to hear Apollo scream and fall out of the chair and so did Triton but seconds later Apollo stood up and so did Triton and both said the name of the sun and water metal "Sunlight Iridium".

I looked at them and asked them what they meant but then I fell over and felt that another element was being added to my list of elements. I got up and asked Leo to send over every and all sabers he made later on to me and then I turned to my girlfriend who was looking at me with curiosity and pride.

"My dear I need you to summon these pantheons and make a constant portal here to my castle for them" she just looked at me warily and nodded I then said the names of the pantheons "Persian Pantheon, Norse Pantheon, Aztec Pantheon, Egyptian Pantheon, Mayan Pantheon and Chinese Pantheon" all the gods looked at me as if I was crazy but then Chaos said "dear there are only two other Pantheons left which are these two Norse and Egyptian and they are all soon faded but I presume you have a plan for their survival is that correct".

I smiled at her and said yes and that I wanted all of those gods here now. And when she had sent the message 28 gods teleported in and they all stood and bowed and asked why they had been summoned I stood up and said whom I was and what my intentions were when they had heard my story an old man came hobbling forward and said "give me my sun Perseus Jackson" I laughed at the man who I thought was Ra and then said to the crowd he came from "is this Ra" they nodded and so I said "well last time I meet you Pan did say that you were half faded well then I ask Leo Valdez to step forward and the reason why Leo has been asked to do this is so he can give the Egyptian god Domain I gave him back to Ra" Leo looked annoyed but did as I was told and started to give the radiance domain back to Ra and I gave the sun domain back too.

When we were finish chanting I asked Leo if he felt any different and Leo just shook his head and when I saw that I smiled and said "that is because I said Egyptian domain not Greek domain you dolt" he looked at me and then he said "so I was Egyptian and Greek before and now I'm only Greek" and I just said yep popping the p.

We were stopped in our conversation when a radiant light shone from Ra and a few gods had to turn away not to be blinded by the sheer brightness. Once the light had dimmed there was no Ra anymore at least not the hobbling one.

There stood the strong and young Ra I had meet and when he saw me he grinned and said one word but one of the gods couldn't help but swear. Ra said "BINGO!" while the other screamed at the top of her lungs "FUCK MY LIFE!".

I started laughing at Ra's antics and when I calmed down conjured seats for all to sit on and then I told my story and why I wanted to start the council and the benefits. Then I wanted them all to present themselves and so they did the Egyptians started.

Ra god of the sun and radiance, Anubis god of embalming and the dead, Bes god of pregnancy, babies and family, Geb god of the earth, Horus god of the sky, Isis goddess of magic and protection, Nephtys goddess of the dead, Nut sky-goddess, whose body created a vault or canopy over the earth, Osiris god of the dead, and ruler of the underworld, Ptah god of craftsmen, Sekhmet goddess of war, Seth god of chaos, Shu god of the air, Sobek god of the Nile, Tawaret goddess of pregnancy and childbirth, Toth god of writing and knowledge.

Then the Norse gods:

Eir Goddess of healing, Forseti God of justice, peace and truth, Thor God of thunder and battle, Odin God of war, wisdom, poetry and magic, Freyja Goddess of love, fertility, and battle, Frigg Goddess of marriage and motherhood, Hel Goddess of the underworld, Heimdallur God of gates and portals, Loki God of mischief, Tyr God of war, skies and justice, Ullr God of winter, hunt, and duel, Yggdrasil Goddess of life.

They were all given the option to join the council or not and all joined but both Seth and Loki were hesitant until I told them that I would make a land where they could wreak havoc and mischief. They grinned and sat down.

I started explaining how Egyptians will rule over Africa and Australia whilst Norse rule over Asia, Europe and Russia and Greek/Romans rule over all of the land connected to America. They all agreed that that was fair and just.

Then Thor asked how they were going to make the humans believe in them again and I smiled and started to tell them this "the reason mortals stopped believing in us was because of the mist that Hecate created but I am thinking of demolishing the mist to introduce the world to us gods again and also create a world that the gods help build with better cities and better machines and also so we can help the humans with their problems and thus creating a world made for all and every being".

They all looked stunned but then Toth and Athena said both that it was good plan and that we could also have it so gods could have a job that made us help the humans such as with knowledge or presents or technology.

We all looked at them and then I said to put it to a vote and to remind them that this was one of the only ways to get them to believe in us and so we started the voting and it went like this with 42-2 and with that the vote to demolish the mist was agreed upon and we started forming a plan to introduce ourselves.

Time Skip 3 Days

Percy's Pov

I'm on my way to the white house with Athena and Chaos with me. We decided that we would remove the mist and the make a little show of it all.

"20 minutes later"

I'm standing at the fence when I decide that its time I make door that is small but enough to walk through and on the other end was a giant door with the doors wide open and white smoke and light seeping out from it.

We walk through and I see 20 armed soldiers pointing their gun at me and the president and his family are looking through the window with wide eyes. I smile at him and make the "come here" gesture and he pales considerably and run away from the window. I start to talk but get stopped when I get shot in the leg which didn't hurt at all it actually bounced of me.

The soldiers looked scared and perplexed. I looked at them all and said "I am not here to hurt you I only want you to bring your president down here and I promise that if I hurt him you may kill me even if it looks like you can't" some calmed down but some looked disbelieving.

I just sighed and said to Chaos to make it and so she did she made a black hole that sucked up all the weapons of the men and also shrunk to the size of a golf ball which I picked up and pocketed.

They all looked scared and then I summoned a table and 3 thrones with 4 other chairs there and sat down and waited for someone to speak and I didn't have to wait long until the president and his family who tentatively walked up with 50 new guards armed with guns and walking in a phalanx formation with the president in the middle with his family right behind him.

There were 60 TV reporters stationed near us as to get footage and audio from us. I walked up and the men stopped me I got annoyed and looked at them and turned my face into a hellhounds which they saw because the mist had been taken away.

They backed of quick and then I changed back and walked to the president to greet him and his family. I walked close and held my hand out for him to shake. He did but he was hesitant at first then when he had shaken my hand I led him and his family to the table and told them to sit down so I could speak to them.

They walked to the chairs and sat down I walked over to my throne and sat down but then the president asked a question I thought was comical.

"Are you by any chance a boy by the name of Perseus Jackson because I was pretty enthralled by your cases and how they were very severe?" I laughed and that took him by surprise. I started to speak "yes that is me but I am not the same as I was then I would like to make an offer to you for a better world seeing as I am stronger than you by far".

He looked annoyed and then said "well show me some of that power then" I smiled and started to summon essence gems from the air and laid them on the table. He looked at them in astonishment and asked what they were and how I had summoned them.

I said "well that my dear president that is the 119th periodic element and I give this to you for one reason which is to show that I am willing to help you with every problem in the world such as energy and gas depletion and also the greenhouse effect and many other things to".

He looked amazed and shocked but then asked again the same questions. I said what and how I did so and he just looked at me as if I was crazy but then I started to explain about the gods and the different myths and about my life and then I explained that I had two goddesses with me and who they were and many other things he needed to know for this to work.

After hours of explanation and proving it to them I stood up and asked if a team of camera men wish to join me in my domain and I also asked if the president and 5 of his men would like to join him. They all looked at him then nodded so after a couple minutes 36 people were going to join me to my domain for a tour.

Draco's Pov

I'm flying around looking for Perseus but I can't find him so I just fly around and look at the world and I see millions of monsters training and honing their skills. I start seeing in the distance a giant door form and I knew that only one person could make a door such as that so I flew over and transformed to my dragon hybrid form.

I had a human body with my dragon wings on my back, I had side spiked hair and a long blood red scarf swaying in the wind. I had a roman tunic that only had the bottom part so to not expose my privates and it was a little ripped and old looking but it worked with the dangerous look and it was also blood red color. I had my tail and I was totally ripped on my upper body I had a couple tribal tattoos covering the left side of my chest my legs were human legs with dragon scales instead of skin and I had normal dragon feet with the claws on they were smaller. The upper part of my arms had tribal tattoos and from my elbows down I had scales and my fingers had claws.

All in all I looked badass, when I landed I saw a tribe of 50 Lion/Human hybrids and 6 of Perseus's mages who were training with their individual grimoires staring at the forming door and then bowed when they saw their lord but what perplexed me where the humans who walked after him. I walked up to him and asked "Perseus my rider why in the heavens have you brought mortals to our country" he did a double-take looking at me seeing my onyx eyes and my other features but then recognition dawned on him and he said back "well Draco we the gods have seen it fit that with the impending mass of fading gods we should make them believe in us again so I have taken them here to show them that we are real and we are also to help them with their problems and upgrade their knowledge by millions".

I stared at him in shock but then he said one more thing that shocked me "I am also intending to change one of the ancient rules that bastard Zeus made". I asked him which rule and he said "the one where it prohibits any immortal being from being with their demigod kids" I was so happy that I jumped him and started hugging him and to make things worse I turned into my dragon form starling many but the ones with cameras only snapped away and started filming.

Then somebody coughed and I got off Percy when I looked up I saw the American president and I heard him ask who I was. I laughed and then said in my dragon form which startled them more "I am what you would call the king of all reptiles, the stars in the sky, the guiding dragon, I am Draco the first dragon.

They all looked perplexed but then a man said with awe in his voice "you mean Draco who was killed by the goddess Minerva and then got thrown in the sky" I growled unsettling the most of the people and then said "yes that is I but the story is a little mixed up and I didn't get thrown in the sky I got thrown into Tartarus or the new name Niceaus to reform and leave in a later time".

Then someone else spoke up and asked why the pit had a new name I answered that there was a new god for the pit and that he renamed and remodeled it. They all nodded slowly put Perseus spoke up and asked "wait Nico renamed and remodeled it you got to be kidding that kid never learns".

I just laughed and told him to make platforms under everyone and fly us up to the isles. And once we were in the air I turned back to my dragon form and roared scaring everyone and flew ahead.

Obama's Pov

Wow that was the only word to describe what young Perseus told me and I have to say to manage all those things when so young is amazing but to be invited to the country of monsters made me nervous and scared but when he showed me around the place I could not believe my eyes there were mountains, seas, flying isles, lakes, waterfalls, underwater cities, sky cities, camps and a castle for his army.

He was showing us to the throne room when I asked if he could create a monster for us to see how he did it and he gladly obliged. He went up to his throne and sat down saying the monster he was going to make would take a lot out of him and then he started concentrating and before us a character started to flicker into existence.

It was a boy about 17 and he had yellow eyes with a ring of red around it and the eyes just glowed with power. He had perfect tan skin and perfect lips, his nose was not too long and not to short either. His ears were a little pointy so he looked like an elf and his hair was pure gold and the blackest of black streaks were in his hair then he shifted form into a giant wolf with a pair of eyes under the normal ones he also had a giant horn by above his nose and in between his eyes. He had the same colored fur and eyes as before and his ears are still pointy. Then he changes again into a bird a remember reading about in Jewish book about a giant bird named Ziz that can block out the sun with its wingspan and I have to say if it couldn't then I would be surprised. It had gold feathers with black on the edges of the feathers and the design on the feathers were amazing it was like a peacocks feathers and then it opened its mouth and out came a burst of fire, water, earth and wind which solidified and cracked a part of the ground.

After that he transformed again and started taking the shape of a merman with a trident in hand and his upper body is that of his normal body with his 8 pack and pointy ears but now his hair is a little spikey but still the same color. His scales are golden with black on the edges and the fin is a beautiful fin that is mad out of glowing golden flowing water and fire that makes it glimmer and shine with majesty.

He then returned to the boy form and he now had clothes on he had a black t-shirt with gold runes running along it and a black and gold hoodie with silver spiraling lines in it. He had a death skull armband on his left arm he also had a pair of gold beaded headphones that attached to a gold IPhone 6s. He had a pair of black military trousers with golden runes running along it and two black military boots with gold on the front end and back end as to be able to land sickening kicks to the enemy.

Then the boy we all had been looking at fell over sitting on his knees. Percy then spoke and said "remember how I am god of the ocean of rivers" we all nodded and then he said "well I made this person here to have 4 forms one to blend in to society and 3 to travel with all of them can use the 4 elements and whilst they all are powerful I have imbued him with the river of all fighting styles, mastery of weapons, mastery of the elements and knowledge".

All of us looked at the boy and then he said "well I am happy to know that I am such a powerful foe but I am loyal to my lord Perseus and no one else and by the way my name is Ziz.


	12. Chapter 11

I am the immortal embodiment/god of the Elements and  
>Creatures and I am always alive even when I am dead for no one really dies if they have someone who remembers them".<p>

He walked up to Percy and bowed saying to Percy some pledge and then Percy said he blessed him with shape shifting and the other 4 elements such as Gravity, Sound, Light and Shadows. After they had done all the blessing and the other stuff Percy said that he would be coming to the white house to discuss how to fix all the problems in the world and how to upgrade the buildings and tech they had and then we disappeared and I was in the white house in my chair in my office and I knew that I was going to help the world for the better with the help of a certain god.

Artemis's Pov

I had been plotting ways for me to make Percy pay and then I had an idea but I had to ask Chaos and it was so going to be payback for what he did to me and that other girl Amanda but damn I felt like I was in heaven and I didn't really want to come down but now I know the perfect revenge.

Ziz's Pov

All I can see is darkness all I can hear is buzzing and then I see someone with a light leading me somewhere and then I start to see people and then I become a human body no longer a wisp then when my body is done my eyes open and I can see and hear.

I then transform into a wolf with double set eyes and my hearing and sight spike to unimaginable heights then I become a bird the size of a blue whale, I remember the bird being called a Ziz and I knew then my name.

After turning from bird to merman with a water and fire fin I turn back to my human body and say my name and say the Gods poem and my domains. Perseus then says he grants me control over 4 more elements that I was locked out of for good reason but he thought that it was okay probably because he made me have his loyalty flaw in me.

I started to see how my water and air elements could both make electricity and how my many other things but my gravity control was my favorite because I could literally fly with it after some training I could probably make millions of things fly at once.

Perseus then teleports the men home to their homes and then tells me "well Ziz I will welcome you to life and just so you know you can become any animal or creature but the 4 transformations I gave you are the strongest and always will be".

I nod and say "yes lord Perseus I will remember that and I will probably never use any else". He frowned and said that he used 10 rivers and 3 of his domains to make me and he then named them. "The river of all fighting styles, mastery of weapons, mastery of the elements, river of knowledge, river of mischief, river of fun , river of easygoing, river of humbleness, river of courage and confidence and the river of adaptability and honesty whilst I used these domains loyalty, heroes and monsters so you can be the good and funny guy but also be able to command monsters and heroes alike that is your purpose my friend and also you have a own brain just use it and you will be nearly smarter than Athena now also do not call me lord or Perseus just Percy you are my friend and my friends call their friends nicknames".

"Now do you want to test you powers Ziz" I smiled and flicked on all my rivers and domain he gave me and now I was without a doubt the funny outgoing honest guy who everyone loves. "Yeah bro lets go I want to beat you podix to shame". I grinned and turned into my wolf form and bounded off to the arena.

3rd person

Percy Teleports to the arena and waits for Ziz but only seconds later does he appear and transform into a human again. Percy summons his armor but in half mode and then he pulled the water from the ground and made a sword and froze it into a titanium strong sword and then made fire and squished it together and made two blades one hardened fire and one hardened water.

Ziz grins and says "yeah you can do that but I can make some out of this" he then started to pull earth, light, darkness and gravity together to make the first blade and the second was made of fire, sound, water and air both looked like Skyrim deadric blades with the first blade having gravity as the guard and pommel, the grip being light and the blade had one side being earth and the other darkness.

The second blade has sound that made purple lines ripple through it at the guard and pommel and the grip being air whilst one side of the blade was fire and the other water.

Ziz started twirling the blades and joking with Percy and putting himself in a perfect position and same does Percy the start circling each other and looking for any sort of weak point to strike but no one finds any. Ziz jumps up with the help of his gravity element coming down hard slamming into Percy's sword and the start the dance of blades going side to side jumping, punching slashing and taunting but then Percy notices a flaw but he knows it is a trap he didn't give Ziz all the knowledge in the world and all fighting techniques that ever existed for nothing.

They back off and start circling again and finally Ziz raises one blade the blade that was made of sound and successfully taking Percy's concentration from Ziz to the blade. Ziz releases a gigantic amount of sound splitting Percy's eardrums and resulting in Percy just blundering around. Ziz takes the opportunity and jumps forward aiming to strike put Percy cuts off his hearing and relies only on his sight and smell to fight. Percy notices the strike but blocks just in time and then jumps up and backflips backwards and running away and jumping up in the air turning into the same sort of wolf Ziz can transform into but it had black and blood red fur and the normal eyes Percy has and once he did Ziz does to but Percy transforms then into a merman whilst in the air and creates water to fill the arena so they can have a underwater battle. Ziz transforms into his merman form and summons his trident whilst Percy also summons a trident but his is made of frozen water and fire in the middle that goes through the whole trident that then when reaching the prongs flows out and transforms into Greek fire and takes the shape of prongs then Ziz make the exact same just instead of fire there is sound and then they swim at each other.

The arena had started to attract attention from monsters and demigods so soon after the battle started the whole arena was filled with roaring people but when the water came you couldn't see anything but the water spirits fixed that making it see through so the people on the stands could see and the battle was unbelievable the amount of strikes and jabs coming from the two was as fast as any god on every drug and adrenaline in the world at once it was only a blur and no one really knew what was going on until the burst through to the surface turning into giant birds making the water disappear and for the birds to scratch and claw and bite but also shoot fire and screech like it was amplified to a level where only monsters with super omega strong hearing could hear and all of those monster where either whimpering or passed out.

They started to shine when they used the light element and shot it through their beaks but then one boy who looks like the embodiment of dangerous creatures fell to the ground and made the ground rumble on impact. He ripped of his hoodie and shirt throwing them to the side and what was left was a boy with perfect tan skin a V and an 8 pack.

Making all the girls swoon and some to faint when he grins and waves. Then another boy falls from the sky and also looks like the other boy except for they eyes and hair. He only has a ripped cape hanging from his waist with armor on his legs and feet. He pulls out two swords with the name Tantō and takes one in an ice pick grip and holds it behind him and one pointing upwards towards and over his heart. The man is the leader and primordial Perseus but he likes to be called Percy.

He starts walking and then jumps forward meeting the other boy with the boys blade that was black but with white specks in it and then when the blades me Percy pulls up the sword from under him and pulls it up but the white spots in the black sword fly down to the other hand and makes a white sword to block and knocks it away startling Percy and throwing him off balance. The boy took a chance and slammed his body into Percy making him be knocked back 20 feet and fall over then get up.

The boy ran over and started swinging but Percy caught every strike and then disarmed the boy but the boy only summons new blades and attack again which again caught Percy off guard and made him lose his blades and get a sword behind the neck and one pointed at his neck causing the stands to look on in awe but someone snapped out of and clapped and cheered causing the rest to join in.

The boy stood up and dropped one blade and gave the hand to Percy and pulled him up seconds later the boy gets a hand around the shoulder and Percy calmed the stands down and amplified his voice and said "this here is Ziz he is the embodiment/god of the Elements and Creatures". And the crowd roared even more and the boy then looked down in discomfort and embarrassment and everyone in the stands laughed but greeted him with welcome arms after all he defeated a primordial and that Primordial was the best swordsman in the army and also the best swordsman in 300 years. That boy is now the one who is best and by the looks of it he will stay that way for a long time.

Lemon Warning

Void's Pov

Percy had been gone for hours and he hadn't called or anything I just hoped everything went as planned. Artemis has this idea we get chaos to turn Percy into a girl and we all turn into guys and gangbang him to heaven and I kind of like the idea only I know Percy would get so pissed.

But heck he sort of deserves it and I want to do it I don't know why but I am always horny now a days and I kind of like it but it starts getting annoying and so I have been masturbating for hours on end and I just love it.

I hope that Percy gets home soon I mean he is always the late comer and I really want him here earlier. But speak of the devil here he comes and he has a friend guess we can't have our fun now I guess "hey girls where are you I got a friend with me" and at that I rushed with the girls to him and I then heard 6 other voices in my head debating about doing it with both of them but Percy cut in.

"Hey girls this is Ziz I made him to show Obama and the crew but he kind of grew on me so he will be staying here" he was interrupted by the girls deciding of doing it knowing that Ziz was like part of Percy's being because the monsters or people someone makes are like extensions of yourself but only me and Chaos know this so Chaos started the spell and then said in Latin so Percy would have a hard time figuring it out but we forgot what he is god of " mutare sexum a puero puer sexus puella daret VIII" his eyes grew wide and he tried to run but the spell had already started and we all knew that it only took seconds and then the roles were reversed.

We grabbed Ziz and him who looked terrified and then we walked into the bedroom with them and stripped them of their clothes Percy tried to hide himself and Ziz just looked mortified. Percy had a pair of double d breasts that are firm with no sag and a pink virgin pussy that is a little wet whilst Ziz has a pair of d size breast that are a little perky but has no sag and Ziz also has the pinkest of pink pussy's in the world and I guess still a virgin.

We throw them on the bed and tie them down so they are in doggie style and then we undress and all of us have 8 packs and a dick the length of 10.5 inches and 2 inches wide. We all get in position 3 of us on one and 3 on the other so now me, Chaos and Artemis take Percy whilst Amanda, Athena and Reyna take Ziz and so Hestia was left to jerk herself.

I was behind Percy and taking his ass whilst Chaos was under taking his pussy and then Artemis was at his face taking his mouth. Reyna had Ziz's ass and Amanda had his pussy and Athena the mouth.

Artemis says "Percy you deserve this and Ziz here is going to become one of the family and just so you know we are going to keep you like that for the rest of the night and we get our revenge". She then shoves her dick in Percy's mouth and Athena in Ziz's and at that moment ma and Reyna were lubing up our dicks and whilst both Chaos and Amanda shove it in them breaking both their hymens making them scream out and making Artemis and Athena to groan and smack the girls breasts.

They just continue moaning/screaming as Chaos and Amanda plow through them and I know it hurts because I am a girl sort of. They both start to try to break the bonds but they can't through all the pleasure and pain they are feeling so both me and Reyna are ready and we both plunge in and the girls just arch their backs and scream trying to get the cocks out their mouths but to no avail.

The girls then start to moan instead of shriek and the moans get louder and louder as all of us fuck them senseless. Chaos and Amanda are relentless and never stop the speed but then both say they are cumming. Percy and Ziz get scared looks in their eyes but what they don't know is Hestia made it so they couldn't get pregnant.

At that second when Percy and Ziz screamed in protest trying to buck out of them Chaos and Amanda came in them and Chaos got off but Amanda kept going plowing into Ziz. Hestia walked over and laid down under Percy and shoved in and started going at unimaginable speeds making Percy cry out with every thrust and seconds later Hestia came inside and Amanda and me and the rest of the girls to. We all grinned and kept doing it until all of us had come 3 times and both Percy and Ziz lay passed out on the bed with cum dribbling out the anus and pussy making the bed look like a giant cum pool.

We all stood around and jerked ourselves and when we all came the cum flew over Percy and Ziz completely drowning them in massive amounts of cum that just made the cum pool grow.

Line Break

Percy's Pov

I was still aching in my body when I turned back but I was mostly pissed and lightheaded. I know I might have deserved what happened to me but Ziz never ever should have been treated like that so but now that you mention it isn't Ziz like my son in some sense "oh fuck" so that was why they did it. Now I have to go to the white house in an hour with the smug Chaos and help me with my gifts I had come up with.

I walk into the kitchen and see seven smug girls smiling at me. I groan and walk to the table with a pissed of Ziz behind me. He literally screamed at them but then he got a confused look on his face then annoyance and then pure rage. After we sat down Amanda sighed and said "well I would like to know how you felt Percy but alas Ziz is a son of yours so" I saw the others look at me with absolute smugness and then Chaos couldn't help it she burst out laughing and gasping.

In between gasps she tried to say something but Ziz and I got it and we both scowled "omg Ziz and Percy were white like a sheet when we were finished" we both glared at her and she just doubled in laughter and then I got an idea I started getting up and then sat down on the floor in a meditative position and focused.

A girl that looked like she was 15 and had long black and blood red streaked hair that reached her waist started appearing with violet glowing eyes that gleamed with knowledge. Then she transformed into a black and red panther with sabre teeth with violet eyes and glimmering skin like the nemean lion because that was exactly what kind of skin it had.

After the panther came an eagle but it was a rare eagle it was a Harpy eagle but 5 times the size of a normal one with black feathers with the edges being blood red and the eyes being violet. She then turned into a girl again but she had a sharks bottom half but it was longer than normal sharks it was about 5 feet long and then her teeth were shark teeth it was completely black except it had scales like a dragon that were gleaming and glittering but then they shifted from color red to blue to bronze to sea green and then back to black.

She turned back to the girl and all the clothes I had thought out for her were there and they were awesome, a little hoodie colored blood red with vines printed going everywhere and a shirt that was black with a shark on it and then a pair of ripped jeans colored black also and a pair of combat boots. She fell to the floor and then sat on her knees but her knees went to the side and she started pulling on her hoodie and looking around like a baby all the girls squealed and I wrote a quick note of what I made her of an ran away dragging Ziz and Chaos and flashing away to the white house.

We arrived in the office startling the president and the news crew who immediately hooked me Chaos and Ziz up with microphones and then I began to speak "I have come here to tell you that I have a few gifts for you and which also benefits my race. I will be making a city out of my powers that will be made with our tech and I will also be making a underwater city for the demigods and other demi-children after that I will make 17 flying islands to have cities upon hovering above the advanced city do you accept this gift if so I will make it after this meeting."

They all looked stunned for a second then the Obama said "yes we accept but where will you make these cities". I smiled and said in the ocean outside the curve from South Carolina to Florida they all stared at me and then I spoke again saying "I will have made 60 small suns able to power the world forever for you and those right now sit in a facility under this building but they have a gravitational field around them so that no one gets sucked in or the radiation kills you".

After I said that all jaws dropped and I continued "I hope you are acquainted with the movie Tron well if you are I will be making a light cycle from that movie to be able to purchase from this page and then they will be able to be bought in any color wanted." Some guy smiled and jumped around "I will also be making the city all natural so think of a rainforest with trees that have building hanging of it but they will be high tech buildings so they will not fall and I have also thought of a lock and key for the houses they will be bracelets with every Greek and Latin letter so as you have to spin two bands of metal in the armband to the precise letters for the door to open and all armbands work on all doors but you have to have a 10 letter code to open door."

They all smiled and nodded after coming out of their stupor "and if you have a vehicle you would like to add to the list of available vehicles to buy then say now" Obama spoke and said 4 cars "the Audi Calamero concept flying car, Honda Fuzo concept flying car, Honda Air concept flying car, Audi Avatar concept flying car those are my favorites".

I smiled and said it would be done and then I said "I will also make hover boards for you guys all shapes and sizes and colors" same guy as before ran up and hugged me and then backed away and blushed and rubbed his neck backing away.

After that I said my last gifts "I have also made warp gates so you can travel through different states and countries without plane costs and also every house comes with electric emergency tents impervious to fire and water also all heats and colds but only for emergencies". They then smiled and thanked me and then said they accept.

I too smiled at that and took a pen and paper and jotted down the website and then showed it to the camera and copied it again and gave one to Obama and one to the news crew.

After that I said that I was going to build the island and so I said my goodbyes and then flashed to the ocean in the curve of South Carolina and Florida and started with making the island.

Out of the water sprung 17 gigantic clumps of land that I lifted in the air and then pushed to the side and then concentrated making the islands and out came an island that was 400000 miles (Swedish Miles) and it was massive then a part of it started to shake and out came a giant door that became bigger and bigger by the second until a f-9 plane could come through and on the other side at Florida came the same door.

Then mountains started coming up at some points and also one reached up only 100 meters behind Mount Everest. Small lakes and rivers and other water sources also sprung from the ground. Snow topped the mountain and then trees sprung from the ground making trees as long as a good 2 miles high and then metal formed out from the sides in a curving stairs way. They became big two floor rounded flats. Every tree started becoming like the first and then when all trees were done something started to hollow out the trees just enough for elevators to fit and be able to go up and down. Then 3 giant Fields started forming on the ground near the edge of the island so food could grow and then 3 spires grew out of the tallest mountain and connecting bridges in the air in a triangle around the mountain.

In those spires would all the offices be and all other stuff like supermarkets but not cloth stores because they would be on the flying islands. After the spires were done all the trees started making a pavement of marble and obsidian meet a road of the same material leading you through the whole island so all places were accessible and then at a cliff that showed the sunset and moon over the seas I made a hub plaza for portals I made 6 portals one to the hub island and then one to where the demigod underwater land was to be and then 4 others leading to Washington and one leading to new York and one leading to Disney world just for the heck of it and one for Hollywood.

I was done with the first island and then onto the flying ones. I pulled them back into my view and then placed them hovering above the island but also above the clouds then creating a force field that no one would notice I made it so only breathable air came through.

I started working on the roads first and made gate roads that made roads on an island make flying cars fly through a gate and pay to go through and then they could fly around in the air with the cars to another island so that you could be there I also sat up a portal one every island to the hub plaza and then all the portals appeared on one island leading to every other island.

I then started making 3 large spires on all islands and then 6 medium ones around each one and then 9 small ones around the medium ones. The big ones would contain shops and the medium houses and the small farms and water containers.

After that I was done with the flying islands and then went down into the water and heard triton asking for permission to spectate and I agreed and so he flashed in and I started creating stone vines to shoot out of the ground and come to one spot and stop and then circle it until I had a giant rock circle to put my underwater city on.

I made metal coat the ground so that no impurities came through. Then I made a circle dome build out of glass inlaid with invisible essence gem so that it was unbreakable and see through and then started building level upon level of ground to put houses on and all in all I made 67 levels with 100 houses on the first 30 and then the rest were farms shops and weapon shops. I created a portal to the surface and I thought why not make two more and so I made one more same way I made the first but this time I had a bridge made to connect the two domes and then made 67 levels 10 were shooting ranges for all kinds of weapons and 10 were stables, 10 were workshops, 10 were strategy and government, 10 levels for portals to every major city in the world, 10 for the councils, 7 for parks and viewing rooms.

After that I made a third connecting to the two first ones and now they were in a triangle the third one had 13 levels 1 for connecting portals for all the islands and then 6 for Pegasus riding and flying and then the last 6 were all put together same with the Pegasus riding and flying levels.

They were an arena with stands and small shops to but candy or snacks and drinks for a match or tournament I am thinking of having every 2 weeks and both mortal and immortal and demigods alike are invited to watch.

Once I was done I heard triton whistle in amazement and said "dude care to make me a place like this" I chuckled and then flashed to the white house and said that I would be opening the place in exactly 2 hours so have people there for the spectacle because something like this will never happen again because now we all are getting united and re acquainted again.

Void's Pov seconds after Percy left

I was in love again the girl was just too cute and I knew Percy made her for more than fun and I wondered what that was for. Then I heard her giggle and start to squeal and I saw Amanda tickling the girl.

I heard the girl gasp and so I took Amanda of her and then saw some paper on the dashboard. I walked up to it and read aloud when I saw who it was from it read.

"This here is Nave she is a daughter of mine and she is made out of the following the river of innocence, the river of knowledge, the river of precision, the river of hand to hand, the river of tactics and the river of swordsmanship. She is also the queen of eagles, cats and sharks and her fatal flaw is loyalty."

"Tell her to imagine her weapons and they will come and also shall her battle armor and tell her she will see me in a couple hours and I am still PISSED! And you will pay just you wait."

We all chuckled but then we turned to Nave and said that she should get up and eat but she just pouted and put her hands to her ears and stuck her tongue out. We all now knew why Percy made her it was she would make us love her but she would be to innocent and rebellious to listen.

We all groaned realizing what he did and then Amanda asked Nave why her eyes were violet and the girl looked at her and said in an innocent tone and a bit of a smugness in it.

"Well moms I have them because I am the queen of cats and my favorite is the panther who just happens to be able to have violet eyes." We all fell over with shock when she said Moms not one but all of us.

The little girl started to giggle and then laugh but after a while she calmed down and said "well I'm gonna eat then go to the arena and trick some boys into fighting me".

We all stunned but then she said "Kataphraktès" and she was enveloped in light that soon dissipated and there stood the same girl but she had a pair of black combat boots with celestial bronze on the tip and heel.

She was also wearing black skinny jeans with small holes in it and parts ripped showing her tanned legs, she had a jacket reaching only to her belly button and the sleeves only going to her elbows colored black with some red here and there but her shirt stopped just above her stomach showing a toned and tanned stomach.

She was also wearing fingerless gloves and two guns were strapped with a belt to the back of her waist both being a black desert eagle with a muzzle brake. From her back hung a Jintachi with a strap hanging across her front all in all she looked badass she was small but not to small somewhere around 5.2 and had a breast size of 36 double D which was normal but she for a girls looked amazing because one second she could be innocent but the other feisty.

She looked at us and giggled but then turned back to the girl from before but she had the same height and bust size now instead of a petite bust size and smaller height. She walked to the table and ate the scrambled eggs and also said "you know when I have my armor my shark and panther side is the one that I represent but when I am the innocent girl I am a harpy eagle that is why I looked like that".

We stared at her and when she was done she transformed again but this time she had sea green streaks instead of red which made more sense seeing as the shark side had to have some effects.

Then she waved at us and teleported away leaving us to do something else.

Nave's Pov

I love my dad but to leave me with the moms and to have them tickle me and then stare at me was disconcerting so I had to leave and where do I go the arena of course. I teleport down and transform back to innocent mode and walk around asking for fights and finally I had 10 guys who were going to fight me at once.

I stepped out on the arena and transformed shocking the guys and then drawing my jintachi and swinging it around until I started to run at the boys. It looked like they had pissed their pants and screaming but they stood ready and then I attacked slashing and japing and completely decimating them until only 3 remained and I decided to have some fun so I dropped my blade which disappeared and then brought my gun and shot all 3 in the left leg and then put my gun back.

I ran at them punching and kicking and I was sure I heard bone crack and then when only one remained he really had pissed his pants and was nearly crying his eyes out so I decided to shock him instead by turning into my saber tooth panther form and roaring in his face which made him faint.

After that I had another 10 battles with slightly harder opponents but after the tenth a man stepped in and said "well I see he gave you more than just innocence to you my dear loving sister". There walked my brother who I only got a glimpse of and who I knew was just acting mean so I pouted and said "well brother I can at least be nice unlike some party poopers".

He laughed and said in a brotherly tone "don't exert yourself wouldn't want to get dad angry at us now would we" cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point and with that he transformed into a four eyed rhino wolf and ran at me I just jumped and transformed into my panther form.

I landed on his back and then proceeded to sinking my 7 inch teeth in his back to stop him from transforming into this form for a while. He threw me of and transformed into a merman and filled the arena with clear water and so I transformed into my shark form and took out my trident speeding towards him faster than he imagined slamming my trident against his head and successfully knocking him out making the water vanish and us to become humans again but now my teeth resembled sharks teeth except my canines which had grown to be noticeably larger but I was fine with it.

I heard him groan and then I pinned him to the ground and said "I win" and h just chuckled saying that the ceremony starts soon and I didn't understand what that meant looked dumbfounded and then asking what he meant but before I could we teleported to Florida where thousands upon thousands of people were staring at a giant door made of gold and silver with a thin layer of water flowing down from the top of the doorway making it look like a portal and I guessed it was because seconds later the water turned gold and out came our dad who was levitating in the air with a huge grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 12

Percy's Pov

I walked through the portal to Florida and made myself invisible to anyone who wasn't a god and then grinned seeing the amount of people. I started to summon all the elements and made a tornado of light, dark, air, water, fire and earth to swirl around in a tornado but then a phoenix came out of it cawing to the sky and exploding into gold dust that rained down on people.

I floated down to the ground and made metals come out of the ground around me and make a lotus flower of metals and every petal was a different metal. It slowly unfurled and out I came making myself visible to all and they all gasped so I decided to levitate up a bit and summon my son and daughter to come up with me.

They all stood there staring at me and so I magnified my voice and said "you may or may not know me but I am a god and I have just made you a few new islands that you may like but so I know hope that every human be respectful to the place I created and if you so much as dare destroy it then the gods will rain down hell upon this world and restart the world from scratch now that that is said I have made this deal with your president and he has accepted so I now present to you the new islands where learning and homes shall be first priority and all else comes at your preference. The underwater base is for the children of the gods and humans who want to watch the tournaments held every 2 weeks and now I shall show you around with my two children by my side and two buy a house here you only need to send applications to this email and we shall acknowledge you there are houses for 500.00 people and now will show you around" making every person get a card in their hands and so we walked through and there on the other side stood the council waiting.

They walked up to me and said they would lead one part of the group each and so I would not need to make things too hard on myself. I smiled and then nodded and walked off with the first group which consisted of paparazzi and also the president and his family.

I led them first to the hub plaza and when I turned around to tell them where they led to I saw mesmerized faces and so I thought of another little gift for them and so I said.

"The metal will be replaced something else depending upon the day or the month so they are constantly changing from say metal to wood to clay to many other sorts of material" they all looked stunned and then someone spoke up and said "well which island can we go to first after this one".

I looked back and saw it was the president's daughter who looked at me with admiration and wonder in her eyes and when I saw that I chuckled and said to everyone to watch this girl and her sister now.

So I asked "dear girl what would you like for pet that will never die and always be loyal to you two" she smiled and said with her little sister that they always wanted a cat with 9 tails and all the tops had a small ball of 9 different elements to play with and to love and raise but it could also grow so that her sister and her could ride it.

I smiled and said "well what would those 9 elements be my dear because any creature with that much control of the elements would normally become a fighter but I could make it so it wasn't but which elements".

She smiled and said "sound, fire, water, earth, air, energy, life, light and darkness and its fur would be black". I smiled and a said I would make it and so made it but I made two instead of one and I mixed in the river of speech and knowledge in the two cats. After that I said "well dears I made one each and here is crystal and diamond the white one is crystal and the black is diamond both can heal cuts and injuries but not major ones.

They can both make amazing music and they can travel to you through the shadows and the light. Now they can also use the other elements but they have limits so not to make them to strong and attract other monsters but when they are big they can use their powers a little better but not by much".

After that the cats jumped up into the waiting arms of the two girls and when I said that they could talk the cats confirmed it with a yep popping the p in unison. All the humans jumped and the cats and I laughed but we soon calmed down and I said "yes they can speak so you have the only speaking cats in the world that aren't full monster".

The cats cackled and then jumped out of the girls arms and jumped around until jumping on the girls heads and hanging on with the front paws on the top of the head and the hind legs on their shoulders. I chuckled and said that we should continue the tour.

"O but wait dear son I love how you got your ass whooped" and I grinned at him whilst he looked at me murderously and Nave was nearly falling over with laughter and to all the people's confusion they tried to understand what was going on but then I just transferred the memory to their brains and then everyone laughed or sniggered some were actually rolling around and one of those were the president and the 2 cats who just couldn't help but laugh. (the idea of Percy saying this comes from Djberneman).

Ziz looked murderous and was about to jump me but he then grinned evilly and said "well my dear father I guess I am just going to have to ask mother to change you into a girl again and then we will see who is laughing". I paled and ran away but fell down by Ziz tackling me and then me changing into a girl and then standing up and scowling at my son but making nearly all the men swoon and some to faint at how gorgeus I was.

I was pissed so pissed in fact that I made the whole of the island rumble for 2 seconds before I got my emotions under control and then continued showing off the islands and where you could live.

We were nearly done with the whole place until someone said "what about the underwater place" I smiled and said back "that place is for people of godly decent meaning demigods or legacies so they can go train but sometimes when we have tournament like the gladiators which I will then allow mortals immortals and demigods alike to go and watch"

They looked at me shocked but then a little boy asked something I hadn't thought of "will non demigods be allowed to participate" I thought for a second but then said "well I could have some older demigods come up and teach sword fighting and archery but I would have to have a council meeting to discuss if it would be allowed concerning the risks seeing as mortals that don't have ADHD will have a much harder and more dangerous time in the arena fighting against people"

The boy smiled and nodded then we finally came to the last part of the flying island where the store for flying cars and bikes were. I told everyone to go in and choose one of the cars and send one to them as a gift from me to them.

Well the grownups anyway the kids not so much and so when everyone had chosen a model I took an acid that the Alchemists came up with that sort of made.

I then took a mental picture of all the cars symbols and then used the acid to spray the symbols onto the people's forearms and so then I told them to go pu their mark against the car symbol and they would get the car stored in the symbol and when you touch the symbol it comes out.

I finally after about 20 minutes of showing the group down to the exit flashed to the throne room and summoned some people I thought deserved some rewards. I summoned Reyna, Katie, Connor, Travis and finally Clarisse who looked at me funny but then I said "I think you really have been under rewarded for all you've done so I wish to give you the choice of godhood seeing as you helped lead the armies in both wars"

They stared at me mouth open then they all nodded quickly and so I started to give some of my domains away I mean I am nearly as strong as Chaos so that helps with giving some away.

I finished with making them gods so then I said "Clarisse you are the god of Dragons and Heroes, Connor you are the god of the Seven Seas and Trickery, Travis you are the god of Joy and Pranks, Katie you are the goddess of Loyalty and Plant Life, Reyna you are the goddess of Water and Warfare" they all stared at me mouths still hanging open wide.

I smiled knowing I gave them some new one because I can and also that leaves me with being the Primordial of Seas, Monsters, Periodic table and the Ocean of Rivers.

They smiled at me then said their thanks and then walked away leaving me to go home to my family.

? Pov

"I hope she is strong enough I mean if this does not work then we will have trouble alas if he figures out our plan to then it all will go to hell" a figure said in a giant pit behind glowing rods of light to something across the room just staring at the ground.

The figure started to lift its head whilst saying "she will Annabeth would never give up a chance to get him back would you my dear" he finally lifted his head revealing blood red orbs that actually leaked blood.

Annabeth came into sight and said in a hungry tone "yes of course I would like him back otherwise I can't kill him for not making me his queen but rest assured my plan will not fail with the weapon you gave me.


End file.
